We'll Meet, Again
by MixyX
Summary: Lydia transfers to Ye Ran High School. She meets her old childhood friend, Rai. She conceals her magic due to being a hybrid of a Witch and a Noble, and from hurting people. But she questions herself is she really a witch? It has been over 1000 years since they last saw each other in Lukedonia. As being a hybrid, she's as powerful as Rai, or if she is a real hybrid of two kinds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just wanted to write a story about Noblesse because I got into it in a few days ago. I hope I don't make the characters OOC too much. Some of the story line will be based off of Webtoon's Noblesse. I hope you enjoy the story and please review.**

 _1000 Year Ago:_

 _I was walking into the mansion of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Ever since I was little child wondering around in Lukedonia, I found Raizel in his mansion alone. Then that day and forward, I stayed around him for many years. I also met his 'butler' Frankenstein. He wasn't just human; he was just as powerful as a current clan leader._

 _I knocked on the door of his mansion. Just a few seconds Frankenstein opens the door for me, and I came inside the mansion. Rai, his nickname that I called him, he would usually be in the same spot by the open window where you can see a clear view of everything._

 _I needed to leave Lukedonia. This would be the last time I'll see Rai and the others. Our family clan will be known as a traitor._

" _Rai…" I sighed and looked at his figure at the window._

" _I'm sorry. This will be the last time I'll see you." He turns to face me._

" _I need to move on with my life." Lies. I want to be with him, I want him to be happy, but I can't. I need to protect him. I can't let it happen to him or Lukedonia. Seeing his face broke my heart into pieces and I broke his too. I turned to leave the room._

" _Stop." I glanced back at him for one last time._

" _Please, don't leave. I'll—" I had to stop him._

" _No. That's my final answer to you. Goodbye." I continued on walking._

 _Before meeting Rai, I went to the Lord to talk to him._

" _Hmm. What brings you here, Lydia?" He looks at me up on his throne._

" _I need to talk to you alone, please." I bowed lightly._

 _He signals the others in the room to leave._

" _What do you need to talk about?" He said._

 _I told him about everything. "Don't tell him. I'll tell him sooner whenever I meet him again." I leave the room._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Present Day:

I was riding in the car with my father to Ye Ran High School because I transferred mid-year from my old school. I sat in the back seat. It was sad and lonely in the car. "I wish she was still with us." I murmured. My father looks at the mirror view.

"I know. I wish she was with us too, but she's dead now." My mother being a Noble, she forced eternal sleep on herself. She wanted to be with the other head clan leaders and the previous Lord too. My father being a witch and the head coven of Lyon, he is usually busy. Lyon is my father's last name and my mother's last name that I took is Hayes.

We arrived at the school's ground. I got out of the car, and we were greeted my three security guards. "May I ask your business here?" A scar guy asked me. My eyes were scanning the three guards. They aren't normal humans, they're modified humans.

My father stood up, "Yes, we do. My daughter just transferred to this school." They three guards nodded.

"Then, we'll take you to the Chairman's office." They offered us. We followed behind them to the Chairman's office.

"Here you go." They left and we opened the door to see the Chairman.

The Chairman spun his chair around to face us. His eyes widen a bit and I did too. I didn't except to see Frankenstein at all. "Come and sit down." We both took a seat. We had some chat about the school and classes. Frankenstein gave me my classes for the day.

"Okay, I'm going to go now. Have a nice day at school." My father left the office.

"Why did you leave the Master?" He shot his eyes at me.

"I had my reasons." I defended myself.

"What reasons? Don't you know Master has been suffering because of you?"

"I've been suffering too over these thousands of years that I left him. You won't get it because you were never in _my_ situation before, and if you were you would understand why I did it. It's fine, Frankenstein, you may hate me, but I know you're only doing this because you care for him. I'm heading to my class now." I got up to leave the office.

I looked back at him, "Maybe in the future I'll tell you what happened." I closed the door behind me.

Walking in the hallways, I knew he was here I could feel his present. I was scared to see him again. I can tell him would remember me quickly because I shattered his heart. I knew one day we'll meet again.

I opened the door to my class room. The teacher just stared at me. "You must be that new student" He said to me.

"Yes, I am." I walked inside the room and faced the whole class. I spotted him right on. We were both staring at each other.

"I'm Lydia Catriona Hayes." I bowed to them.

"You can sit right here in the front." He pointed out.

I heard people whispering about my hair color. Yes, my hair may be grey, but that doesn't mean anything. It's natural. I inherited from my mother. I mostly inherited from her. The only thing I inherited from my father is being a witch.

A lot of the people in the coven call the 'revolution' like how am I the 'revolution'? I don't get it. In the coven I'm also known as the 'Phoenix' and in at Lukedonia in the clan of Hayes' known for being wise even in battle. We are always one step ahead.

In class, I could feel two presents of nobles that are from the Loyard's and Landeger's clan. I could feel Rai staring at me too. I concealed most of the power I had into my necklace that my mother gave me. I didn't really focus in class all I thought was how sorry I am to him. I can't even look at him. If I do, all I see is the past coming forward, pouring out the good, the bad, and the heartaches that we both shared.

The bell rung and it was time for lunch. I head out of the class first. I wanted to hide. I wanted to get out of the school. "I feel like I carry so many burdens on me." I was at the roof top.

"I'm sorry…." I clenched my fists.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

School ended and I was walking home by myself. It was such a horrible day for me to witness seeing them again.

"Hey, you must be that new girl in our class right?!" A boy with a bandage on his nose shouts out to me with his group of human friends plus the three nobles too.

"Yes." I didn't raise my voice.

"Do you want to hang out with us?" He smiles with him other human friends wanting to know my answer.

"No." I flat out said it. I didn't want to meet Rai just like this. I dashed off in the dark to avoid any contact with him.

 **A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter of the story. I did my best at writing it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking around in town. We didn't have school because of some reason that the Chairman couldn't fully tell us about.

"After all these years, I thought he was dead." I remembered people were talking that the Noblesse was dead.

"But now you see him, he's not." I turned to that familiar voice, Frankenstein. Frankenstein was with the three guards at school and the Landeger boy.

"I know, I know." I said.

"Boss, you know her?" The bowl cut hair guy points at me.

"Yes, I do. She was the Master's childhood friend." They were shocked for some reasons.

"You must be from the Landeger's clan." I pointed at the boy.

"Yes, I am. I'm Regis K. Landeger." He introduces himself.

"I know who you are. You resemble your father and grandfather. It reminds me of the old days…" I sighed.

"When everything was right and perfect." I whispered.

"You knew my father and grandfather?" He stares at me.

"Yes, I did. They were good Nobles men. It's funny how I don't look old even though I'm older than your grandfather, Gejutel." I chuckled.

"You are?!" Most of them said it except Frankenstein.

"Yeah, I'm like a thousand years older than him." I smiled lightly.

"I will be going now." I bowed a left them.

"Wait! Lydia, you should come and train with us." Frankenstein smiles evilly.

I sighed. "You just want to hurt me, you sadist. I've known you for hundreds of years already. Is it because you're still mad that I left Master? Haven't I told you, I had a reason to leave him?"

"You left the Master?" The modified werewolf said to me.

"Yes. I had my reasons to leave him and Lukedonia." I stared at the concrete ground.

"What's your name?" The long hair man said.

"Lydia Catriona Hayes. All of you three were the security guards at school. What's your name?" I asked back the question to them.

They all told me their names. Regis looks like he was thinking for a while. Then he spoke, "Are you the clan that betrayed the previous Lord?"

"So, they told you guys, huh? Yes. So, what are you going to do about it?" I asked him with a firm voice.

He was speechless. "They're only calling the Hayes clan that because of my mother. She knew what would happen to Lukedonia we if stayed longer, and she didn't want anything to harm them. So, we left as a family. Even if I do tell the real details of the story, I don't know if you'll believe me." I turned away from them and left once again.

"I wished that I haven't met them yet…." I sighed.

"Don't you want to see Master?" M-21 shouts at me.

"Why do they care so much?" I was getting irritated. I turned to face them once again, and I hope this is the last time I'll do this.

"No. I hurt him already by making him see me in class already. And I know he wouldn't want to see me either that's _final_."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

When I got home, I found my father reading. "So, you met Frankenstein, haven't you?" He puts his book down on the coffee table.

"Yes, I have a long time ago and the present days too. Why do you ask?" I crossed my arms.

"I was just wondering because I remember them back in Lukedonia."

"Have you ever met his Master again after all these years?"

"I could say yes and no because I do see him at school, but I don't talk to him." I replied.

"Why all of a sudden you're asking me these questions? Why do you care about this? It's like me asking you about mother." I went to my room because I can already feel the memories coming back to me again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Flashback:_

 _I opened the door to Rai's mansion to see a blonde man. "Who are you?" I asked._

" _I could be asking the same question to you too." He looks at me._

" _I'm Raizel's childhood friend." I had to use his name instead of the nickname._

" _He's my Master."_

" _Ahh…. So when I was away, he found a butler. That's good because at least when I'm not here at times, you'll give him company." I smiled and patted his shoulder._

" _I'll be on my way to Raizel." I left the blonde man. "Wait! What is your name?" I forgot to ask him._

" _I'm Frankenstein." He bows._

" _I'm Lydia Catriona Hayes." I turn back around again to meet Rai._

 _I opened the door that lead to Rai's location. "Hey, Rai, I found out that you have a new servant when I was gone." He turns around and nods at me._

 _I walked closer to him, "I'm glad you have someone when I'm gone." I looked out the window with him._

" _What do you mean you're gone?" He looks at me with sadness in his eyes._

 _I sighed, "Like when I'm on a mission, or when I'm dead."_

" _But you won't die because I'll protect you." He reassures me._

" _I can't let you protect me all the time, Rai. If you keep throwing your power out to save people and the land, you'll die. But everything comes with a price even if it means to die while at it."_

" _But Rai, I can protect myself already. All I need for you is to not use too much of your power, or don't use it yet." I grabbed his hands._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was a school day today. I was getting ready for school. "Father, you don't need to take me to school. I'll walk my way there. It's a good exercise for me since you told me do something else than staying in my room." I grabbed my bag and left the house.

While walking my way to the school, I was stopped by these boys. "Hey, you're from Ye Ran. How about you come to our school and with us?" They all smirk.

"I'm sorry. I like to get my education done first. Plus, I wouldn't want to be with you guys anyways." I brushed past them. But one of them grabs my arm.

"Do you think you can leave this quickly?" They we angry, but I was calm.

"Yes." I stared at them calmly.

"Hey, I suggest that you don't mess with her." It was the security guards.

I crossed my arms and smirked at them helping me. The boys ran off somewhere.

I continued walking. "Thank you for saving me. I thought you would be at school earlier than me."

"No problem. I just didn't want students like you to get hurt." Takeo said.

"But if you didn't help me, I would've hurt them already." I said to them.

"Like how?" M-21 said to me.

"I barely use my power but I can still hurt people with it. I don't want to demonstrate on you though. It would hurt." I glanced at them.

"You don't need to resist of hurting us." M-21 said to me. I know he's trying to provoke me to fight them.

"I know your skills, all of your skills. Maybe later after school because we're going to be late for school aren't we?" I smirked behind them.

"How do you know our skills?" Tao looks surprise at me.

"It's obvious that you guys are modified humans. You were also with Frankenstein, and he did ask me if I wanted to train you know? It's easy for me to detect." I speed walked to the school now. "Bye."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In class we had to partner up and read this section in a book. The teacher randomly chose our partner for us. "I'm scared." I put my head my desk.

"Lydia your partner is Rai." My heart just dropped.

"Ahh…. I'm screwed." I cupped my face.

"Now go to your partner." I slowly made my way to him. The students were staring at me, and I slowly sat down next to him. It was awkward. It has been ages.

He stares at me and I stared back at him. "I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say to him. There's so much for me to say, but I just can't get those words out. I really did need to apologize to him.

I open the book to the page and started to read. "Do you want to read?" I retracted my hands from the book and put them under the table.

I know he doesn't speak, but I need him to say something. "Please, say something." I waited for his answer.

"You can be mad at me all you want, but I need you to talk." I clenched my hands together in a ball. "But it's okay." I raised my hand so I can use the bathroom.

Rai put my arm down. "Please, don't leave."

"I'm sorry for hurting you." I got out of my chair to go to the teacher.

He didn't say a word. He got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around me. "You're causing a scene, Rai." Everyone was looking at us. All the girls in the class room were giving me the death glare.

On the speaker the three nobles were called into the Chairman's office. They left the class room. "That saved me." I sat back in my seat.

"Lydia Catriona Hayes, come to my office." I was called. I got up from my seat and headed to the Chairman's office.

"Yes?" I opened the door. Everyone was sitting down even the guards were here too.

"Sit down, please." I take a seat far from them.

"All of you guys met Lydia right?" Frankenstein said to us.

"No, I haven't met the Seira J. Loyard." I said to Frankenstein.

"I'm Seira J. Loyard." She said calmly.

"You all must've heard about me, huh?" I looked at them.

"Yes, we have. It's mostly from Boss that we know you." Tao smiles with a thumb up.

"Wouldn't it be Frankenstein to tell them about me?" I plastered an ugly smile.

"Yes, it would be me." He puts on his sadistic smile. They can feel the tension rising between us.

"Okay, okay, you guys." Tao cuts us apart.

"Why am I needed here?" I asked Frankenstein and waited for his answer.

"I'm doing this because of Master. Ever since you left Lukedonia, he was sad from his facial expression."

"I know he was. I was too. You act like I didn't even care about him! But I did! I left to protect him and the land. I know Lukedonia can protect itself, but we didn't want to see it happen. We didn't want history to repeat." I did confess a little.

"What history to repeat?" They all were curious.

"When the time is right, I'll tell you guys." It was too early for me to tell them.

"I heard that M-21 wanted to fight you. Is that true?" Frankenstein looks at me with a smirk.

"Yes. He tried to provoke me." I sighed. "But I said maybe after school."

"Go ahead. Let's see how much did they improve." Frankenstein starts laughing. We all stared at him.

"But I don't want to hurt them either." I crossed my arms.

"It's fine. Put all your strength in fighting us." Tao, Takeo, and M-21 said to me.

"Okay then, I won't hold back." I smiled. "Wait, do they know that—"

"No, they don't. Try not to kill them literally because I know how much power you can take to kill people. But as you being a hybrid of two species, you're like a revolution." Frankenstein curls the ends of his hair.

"Me being called a revolution is pretty common now because the people in the coven call me that too or Phoenix."

"A revolution? Why?" Regis questioned me.

"I don't know either. I feel like its maybe because I'm a hybrid of two species." I moved a few strands of hair away from my face.

"Two species?" He looks confuse.

"I thought Frankenstein would've told you." I stared at him.

"Well, then first I'm not a modified human to tell you that. Second, I'm two species that is a Noble and a witch. On the witch side, I'm known as the revolution and Phoenix. And the Noble side, I'm in the Hayes clan. But I don't know if you guys are informed about the traitors of Lukedonia. I'm considered as one of them, but in heart the previous Lord knew our reason to leave and to be called as a traitor. The Hayes clan is known to be wise even in battle too." I explained to them.

"Do you have the soul weapon from your clan?" Regis is asking many questions today.

"Yes, I do." I nodded.

"If you're going to fight the three of them, you're going to live with us." Frankenstein looks at me serious.

I scoffed. "But why? Is it because of Rai? It's because I made him suffer for the past hundreds of years. You're just holding a grudge against me because of that? I know you're loyal and all, but you need to let that one go." I put my fingers on my temple.

"I know Rai didn't deserve that." I breathe heavily.

"There was times when he needed _you_ the most instead of me." He raises his voice at me.

"I needed him the most but without knowing my position of leaving, you won't understand." I fired back at Frankenstein.

"I'm sorry, Rai. Whatever I did to hurt, I'm sorry. It's fine, if you won't forgive me. I deserve it." My eyes were getting watery so I left the office.


	3. Chapter 3

After yesterday, I thought about fighting the three and I thought 'why not?' I want to mend our bond again. I can't let the past bring us apart from not being friends again. I looked at my closet to see what to wear when fighting. "I think I'm just going to wear sports clothing easier to move in." I pulled out the sports clothing out from the closet.

I really didn't know where to go because I didn't know where they live. "It's been centuries since I fought." I stretched my arms while walking somewhere.

"So, you really did come?" I turned to the speaker. It was the three guys.

"Yeah, I know. I'm only doing this to mend our bond again because….just because. So, it's only you three that I'll be up against?" I eyed them.

"No, we have one more." I tilted my head.

"That is?" I waited for their answer. My eyes dilated from the present. "Regis K. Landegre." I named it out loud.

He comes from behind M-21, Tao, and Takeo. "I want to train with you too."

"I thought we were fighting? But I'll help you guys after the fight for me to see where you guys are at." I made the first move.

I used telekinesis on them. I pushed the away from me. "You can't let your guard down when fighting even if you're talking to the enemies." They were getting up from my big blow at them.

M-21 come running at me with his werewolves' claws out. I dodged his every movement. Tao was coordinating my moves. Takeo is good with long distance shooting. Tao could signal Takeo to shoot me anytime.

My eyes were moving everywhere. I moved far away from M-21. Regis came from behind and was about to come right at me, but I kicked him back. Regis flew somewhere.

"Ah!" I hold my shoulder. It was bleeding because of Takeo. "That was a great shot, Takeo." I grinned evilly.

I jumped to his location that was the roof. "M-21 said not to hold back." And I kicked off him off the roof.

I was listening to my surroundings. I was moved my fingers because I can predict their moves a little. "Tao." My eyes landed on his location. I moved my way there.

"Oh! It seems like you found me." He chuckles. I flipped him to where the others were at.

I made my way to them. "Do you still want to fight?" I looked at them sternly.

"Yes, and put more power into it!" They all come to attack me.

I smirked with my brow arched. "Okay." I snapped my fingers and a circle of fire surrounded us.

They all didn't except this to happen. "I want all of you guys to attack me all at once." They did.

Tao brought out his wire and electrocuted me, but it didn't affect me. I pulled him over with his wire and kicked to his comrades.

Regis comes with his speed and strength as well as M-21. It didn't turn out good for those two. Regis has good strength and speed, but is not fast enough. Me being older than Regis, I overcome his punches and kicks. I mostly blocked him hits. I twisted his arm and slammed his face to the ground.

For M-21, he up behind me and scratched my back. I grabbed his arm and used my power to inflicted pain when I twisted it. He had stamina to fight me still. "AHH!" He screams in pain.

Takeo comes shooting at me with his guns. I stopped all of them by flames. I rose up the fire higher. I knew it would be harder to breathe for them. "Can't breathe? Many enemies have many techniques under their sleeves." I plunged my hand through stomach and removed it. He fell down. I didn't kill him. I went through him where he wouldn't bleed too much.

My nose was bleeding from using power again. "I think it has been awhile since my nose bled." I wiped my nose. I died down the fire.

They were all scattered on the ground, tired from my attacks. "You guys tired?" I crouched at Regis. They just look at me with their bloody, bruised, scratched face.

I put Takeo's arm around my shoulders. "I need you guys to lead the way to your house." They all groaned in pain.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I rang the doorbell to their house. The door opened and there was Frankenstein with his shock face. "You—"

"Yes, I wore them out." I walked inside the house.

"You have such a nice house." I put Takeo on the couch where Seira and Rai were sitting.

"I see. You fought them because?" Frankenstein smiles widely.

"I wanted to mend my bond with Rai. What's in the past will stay in the past. We'll start fresh again." I looked at Rai. He looks right at me. I got uncomfortable so I turned my head away.

I turned to look at Frankenstein again. "They need to improve with their strength, speed, and awareness." I walk to the door.

"I know. Where are you going?" He asks me.

"I need to grab my thing from my house." I said and left.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I opened the door to my house. "Father, I'm not going to live here no more. I'm going to live at my friend's house for now on because it's much closer to the school." I went upstairs to grab my things.

After packing I went downstairs to say goodbye. "Father?" He didn't reply back to me. I searched around the house, but he wasn't there.

"Father!" I shouted out loud in the house, and once more again.

"YES!" He comes out from the basement.

"What were you doing down there?!"

"I was practicing my powers." I nodded my head slowly.

"Okay, but I'm going to live with my friend's house because our house is too far." I turned away from him.

"But why? Don't you love it here? Who is this friend?" He questions me.

"It doesn't matter who's the friend. As long as I'm safe that's fine. Plus, you're not going to know them anyways." I walked to the door.

"Is it Frankenstein's house?" I turned my head to look right back at his eyes.

"Yes."

"Why you are going to live with that monster?" He said angrily.

"Because I want to mend my bond with Rai again." I calmly said to him.

He rubs his temples, "Rai? That boy, which you left in Lukedonia?"

"Yes!" I glared at him.

"Then, go." He didn't look at me anymore. "You're just like your mother…" He murmured.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I came knocking on the door again with my stuff in my hands. Frankenstein opens the door. "What did your father say?"

"It seems like he dislikes you because he called you a monster." His dark aura started to come up.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Where's my room?" I looked at him.

He showed me every room in the house. It seems like I'll be sharing rooms with Seira.


	4. Chapter 4

At home, I was with M-21, Tao, and Takeo. We were just chatting around. Out of nowhere I asked them this question, "Do you _really_ think that witches are real?" I lay on the couch.

They all stared at me. "But you're a witch right? Why would you be asking us?" They nervously said.

"It's because I feel like I'm not one. I feel like it's just a prank for me. In my soul, I'm not one of them. I really do feel like my father of the coven isn't really my father at all." I looked up at the ceiling.

"You just doubt yourself, Lydia. You need to be confident in yourself to feel like a hybrid." Takeo reassures me.

"Well, I don't." I get up from the couch.

"Then, go ask your father." M-21 stares at me like he hates me, or whatnot.

"I have a feeling that he's hiding things away from me." I glared back at M-21.

"It'll be fine, Lydia. No worries." Tao pats my shoulder.

"You don't get it…." I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

We all heard the door open. We went to see who was coming. It was Seira and Regis with…. Gejutel K. Landegre.

"Gejutel K. Landegre, what are you doing here?" I questioned him.

"Shouldn't be asking that question to you? It seems like you live with a traitor in this house." He grimaced at me.

"You don't know the whole story. You only heard rumors. I bet the previous Lord didn't tell you either about what happened. My mother did it to save you all!" I yelled at him.

"No! She was selfish! She left her dead or alive husband and brought you to him!" I eyes were wide open.

"What husband?" I was confused.

"In Lukedonia." He crosses his arms.

"My mother was married with _my_ father that I have now!" I was fueling up with rage.

"No, she wasn't. He pretended to be your father. Your real father is dead now! When you were born, your real father wasn't there with you. He was out on a mission. Months later, he didn't come back. Years later, he did come back." I breathed in slowly to hear what happens next.

"We did a search party at the location that he was supposed to be at… We couldn't find his body or soul in the area." My eyes started to swell up from hearing this.

"I…can't believe it. I don't know what to believe right now. I need to go." I lowered my head down, so my hair could cover my face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In my bed, I was overthinking about what Gejutel said. "I need evidence. I need evidence. I need evidence." I kept repeating those words to myself.

Then, I heard the door open. I looked at the open door to see Seira. "What are you doing here?" I turned over in the covers.

"This is my room too, you know? Plus, I wanted to see if you were alright." She walks over to my bed and sat down in the corner.

"Yeah, I was just overthinking about what Gejutel said to me. It bothers me a lot though." I lowered my eyes down to my necklace that my mother gave me.

"You can leave if you want." I told her.

"No, you need to come to the living room because we're all there." She puts me out of bed.

"But why?" I looked at her tiredly.

"Because we have to." I used my feet to pull myself up and walked to the living room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"She's here." Seira announced. Seira sat next to Gejutel, and I sat next to Tao. We were all silent.

"Even though I don't need to think about them, but it's a disgrace to be in the same space and seating with them. Those who gave up to be human for power." He looks at them. We all could feel the tension in the room.

The three made their excuses to leave the room. "You seem to judge so quickly about modified humans." I glared at Gejutel.

"But it's true though." He sips his tea. "And you, Lydia. I can see your father's soul in you. It's too bad that your mother left your dead or alive father for another guy.

I clenched my fist together. "If she didn't leave….. You all would've died." I whispered the last part and left the room too. I went outside for a walk.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was dark. I wanted to find more information about my real so-call father and my mother's death.

My mother told me that we left Lukedonia to protect them. Was it a lie? Did really wanted to protect Lukedonia? Or was it really her selfish reasons? I stopped walking and looked at the stars.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I went back inside the house. It was pitch black. I walked past the living room until I felt someone tugging my arm. I turned around to face the person, and it was Rai. "Why are you up so late?" I whispered to him.

"I wanted to see if you'll come back home." The moonlight shining on us makes me feel like a fairytale.

"How should we restart our relationship?" I asked him.

He looks down and said, "We don't. Just continued were you left me a thousand years ago. That's where I want to continued." He hugs me. It pains my heart to him say that. He puts his head on mine.

The lights turned on. We both looked to see who it was, and it was indeed Frankenstein. "Shouldn't you guys be in your rooms?" His dark aura is coming out from him.

"Well, I just got home." I still had my arms wrapped around Rai. "Rai and I were talking when he spotted me coming inside the living room."

Frankenstein sighed heavily while rubbing his temples. "Just go to bed." He left the living room. I giggled about how irritated he was.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After school, Rai's friends were with us at home. They were asking me questions about Rai and stuff. They were having fun playing with Tao. I laughed in the background. "And I thought Tao was smart enough to beat them." I hold in my laughter.

I glanced at Frankenstein, Gejutel, and Seira. Frankenstein looks like he's going to explode in seconds. I went ahead and cleaned the table before it gets ugly.

We ate the food that Seira made for us. M-21 and Takeo were in charge of washing the dishes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was dinner time. Everyone was sitting on the table with ramens out in front of us. Gejutel stared at the food, "Hmm. What is this? Not classy…" Everybody flinched.

"Not everything is classy…." I put my head on the table.

Frankenstein had a conversation with Gejutel about the food.

We ate our ramen in peace. "Hey, Lydia, pass me this." Tao points what he wanted and I gave it to him.

"Don't make a big mess for Regis to clean up." I looked at Tao.

"I won't." He smiles cheekily. I rolled my eyes at him.

We all did our jobs after eating.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was out on the balcony. I heard the door slide open and I turned to see Rai. "Out here alone?" He walks behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get some fresh air. I've been in the house for too long." I chuckled.

"You need to talk more offend. But you're the silent type so I can't force you to speak if you're not comfortable with it." He puts his head on my shoulder.

"It depends." He bit my neck.

"AISH!" I turned to look at him. "Don't do that!" I touched my neck. I was very ticklish person. He just smiles at me. It's been a long time since I've seen his smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Rai's friends came back again to the house. There it was the big mess that they made again.

M-21 and Takeo were washing the dishes. I was sitting down with Shinwoo and his friends, Tao, Regis, and Rai too. "Tao, you're not serious?" I gave him a blank face. "If you break that Frankenstein _will_ kill you." I warned him. But he did it anyways.

Tao threw a plate at M-21. "Dumbass." I cover my face with my hands. M-21 with his reflexes caught the plate. Shinwoo and them were all amaze.

I got off the couch and walked to Rai. "Hey." I sat on the corner of his seat and laid my back on his shoulder. He turns his head to look at me. He slowly moves his hand to mine. I watched his hand move slowly. I glanced to see his face, and his face was red. I looked down to our hands and he was still moving it slowly.

"Oh my gosh." I made the move with my hand. I intertwine my hand with his. "You're slow." I smiled and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Ahem!" Shinwoo looks at us with a blush on his face. "Can you guys do _that_ somewhere else?" He couldn't look at us.

"There's nothing wrong. We're just holding hands." I bluntly said.

"Young love." Takeo shouts out loud.

"We may look young, but we're old by age." I said to him and laugh.

Seira was taking off her apron and wrapping it up. "I'll go buy some ingredients."

Regis offered to accompany him, but M-21 wouldn't let him leave due to cleaning. I volunteered, "I'll go with Seira." I got off of the couch and walked towards Seira.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We were walking side by side to each other. The grocery store isn't that far from our house.

We were now walking inside the grocery store. I grabbed the cart and we walked around the food aisles. "Seira, let's go buy some vegetables and fruits. Then, we'll look around the frozen food area." I told her the plan. We both were finding the food we need to cook.

"Seira, can you pick up those tomatoes?" I asked her while I was weighing vegetables.

She gives me the tomatoes and I weighed them too. "Now, let's go to the frozen food area." We scrolled our way there.

Out of nowhere, we were getting hit on. I scoffed at how hard they're trying to get our attention. "Just ignore them. It's stupid to reply back to them." I kept my head straight.

"Hey we're trying to get your attention!" The one of the guys yanked Seira's arm.

I turned to stare at them coldly. I recognized their faces they're from my father's coven. "Leave." I said with a strong voice.

"What are you going to do about it?" They snicker.

"Don't you know who I am?" I walked closer to them.

"I'm Lydia Catriona Hayes, the daughter of the Lyons Coven." I stated. They all were shocked so they went on their knees and bowed.

"I-I'm sorry!" They squealed in fear.

"If you guys do this again, I'll report you to my father." The tension was getting heavy.

"Y-yes!" They let go of Seira and ran off.

"I'm sorry for that to happen." I apologized to her.

"It's fine at least you saved me." She smiles back to me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We were walking in street with grocery bags in our hands. "It's getting chillier." I puffed out smoke from my mouth.

"Yes, it is indeed." We both walked in silence.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When we returned home, the men were off doing something in the house, and we were just putting the foods away to its place.

I was putting away from cans into the cabins until I spotted M-21 and them. "Hey, you guys aren't asleep?" I asked them.

"Oh. No, because we were doing some testing with Boss." Tao said tiredly.

"You guys just got back right now?" M-21 rubs his eyes, and I nodded my head.

"Let me help you guys." Takeo offered.

"No, it's okay. You should go to sleep now. It's getting late anyways." I smiled at them.

"Okay." They all left at once.

After putting the foods away, I got a call from my father. I picked up the phone, "Hello?" I answered.

"Lydia, I heard what happened at the store. I need you over here." He seems angry.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." I told him and ended the call.

I look at Seira, "Hey, Seira, I have some urgent business coming up right now. I'm going to leave, okay? And also if the other wonders where I'm at, just tell them it's something important." I waved bye to her and left the house.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was now at my father's house. I knocked on the door. The door opens up to be my father looking at me with disappointment face?

"What did I do to make you look at me like that?" I asked in confusion.

"Why did you threaten these boys?" He points to the boys who were at the store trying to hit on us.

"I _did_ not threaten them!" I raised my voice at them.

"Why would you think I'll threaten them? All I did was telling them my whole name, and they got scared. You would actually believe them instead of me?!" I gritted my teeth.

"They said that you would kill them." He said it in a calm voice, but for sure he isn't calm.

"I have no reasons to kill people. Did they tell you that they were hitting on me?" I left Seira's name out of this.

I had no choice but to lie. "Did you know what they said about me? They called me things that you shouldn't even hear for a father. They verbally sexual harass me." I dropped my eyes to the ground.

"THEY WHAT!?" He was furious.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't have a choice but to do this. And I know he's easily convinced." I whispered very quietly.

I'm being the bad person in this situation. You can't always be the good person in situations.

"I-I— W-we never even sexual harass her! We s-swear!" They were begging now.

"I'm sorry. You guys crossed the line." My father grabbed them and went outside.

"I'll be back by the morning. You can stay here to sleep if you want." I knew what he was going to do. He was going to sacrifice them.

When, he left I did some investigation in the house to find more about my mother because I remember the day he told me that mother was dead. I bet it was a lie too, then? But I'm not sure.

After hours of searching, I did found some documents about my mother, but it's not in details. I found a dairy, but it was too late for me to read because he could be coming home anytime. So, I ran up to my room to 'sleep'.

A few minutes later, my father woke me up for school. "It's been a long time since I've done that." He smiles.

"Yeah, it has." He appears in my face.

"You have dark circles, Lydia." He was concern and worried.

"I-I couldn't sleep well last night….after what happened yesterday." I told him while rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Well, I'm going to go to school. I'm not going to let tiredness stop me from my education." I smiled and gave him a thumb up.

"I'm going to miss waking you up from school and seeing you every day." He was about to cry.

I sighed. "It's okay, father. I'll visit you time to time." I left to go to school now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When I got to school, I was called down by the Chairman for me to come down to his office. I opened the door to see Rai in there like usual. "What happened to you?" Frankenstein gave me tea.

"I was called down by my father because he accused me of threatening some boys in our coven, because they were trying to hit on me and Seira. I lied to my father because he's easily convinced." I was explaining to them.

"What lie did you use?" He wanted to hear my answer.

"That they sexually harassed us by words. I couldn't lose to the likes of them." I sipped my tea. "Then, my father was furious that he sacrificed them. He was gone the whole night so I did some investigation to know and see about my mother. I did found a dairy, but I couldn't read it because it was daylight already, and he could've come home any minute from now." I leaned back on the couch.

I was done drinking the tea. I lay down on the couch to get some sleep until I felt this blast of energy from a Noble. I got up from the couch, "I'll go check it out." I walked out of the office.

I went outside to the main gates. "Well, if it is little baby Kertia." I walked towards them.

"Who are you?" He glares at me.

"Lydia Catriona Hayes." I stood up tall.

"The traitor of Lukedonia." He laughs.

"I'm still investigating about that." I smiled evilly.

"Wait? Are you here to get your to-be bride that didn't want you for the last ten years?" I tilted my head to the side. He clenched his fist up.

"No matter how fast you are, you're still weak." He comes at me with speed and I knocked him down. "You're still young, Rael Kertia." He gets up from the ground.

"Like father and son. Where's your older brother, Rajak? Is he still in Lukedonia?" I asked him.

"How do you know us?" He moves some hair out of his face.

"Don't ask stupid questions that you already know." He got even madder.

"How—!" I cut him off.

"I lived around many thousands of years, Rael. You need to use your brain." I faked a smile.

"Seira, think it over for a few days. I'll come back." Rael left.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seira, Regis, M-21, Tao, Takeo, and I were in the living room. First they asked about Rael Kertia, and Seira and Regis explained it all out.

Then, they started to talk about ages. "Yes. He's existed for twice as long than I and Seira did." Regis told them.

"Then how about you, Lydia?" I didn't know, I'll be called next.

"I lived long as Rai did. I can't remember how long, but maybe over two thousand years, or so? I don't know. I don't like to keep track because it makes me feel old as hell." The three jaws dropped.

"Wow… How old are you and Seira?" They asked.

"Me? A hundred ninety nine years old, and Seira's two hundred seventeen years old." He said it casually.

"Yeah, out of all of us, Rai and I are the oldest. Then, it's Frankenstein that comes in next then you two." I pointed out.

Then, they talked about the marriage proposal. Frankenstein and Rai come into the living room.

"Someone visited the school?" Frankenstein asked.

"Yes, a pure Noblesse from the Kertia family." Regis replied back to Frankenstein.

I sat next to Rai again. I leaned my head onto his shoulder. "I'm tired." I told him.

"I can tell by your eyes." He said to me.

They were all having their talk until Frankenstein saw M-21 injured. Then, out of nowhere he got his dark aura coming out. I sighed, "Oh god…"

"Frankenstein." Rai startled him.

"I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to…" He apologizes to him.

"You should pay him a visit." Rai told to him. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Yes, Master."


	6. Chapter 6

Later on that night, Frankenstein was gone as well as Regis and Seira. Rai was sitting in the living room drinking his tea.

"Huh?" They looked around the living room.

"No one's home?" They only saw me and Rai.

"They all left for some reasons." I shrugged.

The three were talking to each other about things.

"No tea." Rai said for us to hear. Over there were they're at, it looked like they didn't know how to respond. I was about to grab his tea cup, but he got up instead and did it by himself.

"You're adapting to this new world, aren't you?" I asked him. He nods his head.

"Everything changed since you've been gone. For you, it's a whole new world. We've live for so long. It's hard to remember the days when we were young." I smiled at remembering how it used to be back then.

"I bet the previous Lord's daughter is ruling Lukedonia." I remember her name. She was still in her mother's stomach at that time. When it was time for my mother and I had to leave, her mother had given birth. I remember walking into the room. The wife of the previous Lord was holding her daughter. The baby was asleep. I told them that my mother and I would leave for some reasons and my mother went to talk to them alone, so I wouldn't hear it. I remember the mother calling her daughter 'Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia'. All these years, I still got my information from people. I still caught up with things over there.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I asked him to be polite. I wonder if he's being polite." Rai said out of nowhere.

We looked at him curiously. I wasn't there when Frankenstein left.

Rai sighs. "It bothers me a little…"

"To be honest, Frankenstein is not going to be polite because of Rael attacking M-21 and all." I moved my shoulders up and down.

"After all Rai, it _is_ Frankenstein we're talking about." Just remembering the past in Lukedonia with Frankenstein in it. We would bud heads a lot back then, but we would still respect each other at the same time.

Rai chuckles, "I remember when you guys would bud heads." I felt like he read my mind.

"What does he mean?" Tao looks at us with big eyes.

"Frankenstein and I used to get on each other's nerves because we wanted to get and give Rai freedom and let him explore Lukedonia than being locked inside the mansion. But in all, we would respect each other no matter what." I explained to Tao.

"So, do you still fight with him?" M-21 asked.

"Not really." I scratched my head. I couldn't remember the time that we argued. "It has been a while though…"

Rai puts the tea cup down on the coaster. "Frankenstein." He growls a bit and looks outside the window. I felt the strong dark energy coming from somewhere.

"You feel it too?" I turned to him. He nods his head.

"Feel what?" They asked in curiosity.

"Dark energy." I stared at the window. "He might destroy a building, Rai."

"Who?" They asked again.

"Frankenstein." I replied.

We all heard an explosion. They were asking each other questions about the explosion. Rai and I already knew the answer to their question about the explosion.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was still with Rai on the couch. Then, Frankenstein walks in the living room. "It seems you had some fun." Frankenstein flinches. "I could feel your power from here." Rai said calmly.

"Do you have anything to say Lydia?" He turns to me.

"No. I don't know what to say really." I brushed it off quickly.

"Well… He was stronger than I expected, and of course, I tried to talk to him and tried to make things right." I face palmed myself.

"Are you sure, Frankenstein? I can't really see that happening." I interrupted.

"I told you to be polite." Rai sighs.

"I was well-mannered." He said.

"Lies." I murmured without making eye contact with Frankenstein.

"He started the attack during our conversation so I had no choice… OH! Seira will prove my innocence." I was trying not to laugh at him because he's trying way too hard to be innocent.

"Boy, where is Seira? She's not in the house." I stated.

"Frankenstein, he was so strong that you had to use it?" Rai interrogates him.

"Yes… He had a soul weapon even though he isn't the family leader." Frankenstein defends himself.

"A soul weapon?" Rai asked.

Frankenstein explained the Kertia's soul weapon and the formal leader to Rai.

"Anyways, I think Gechutel is in an awkward position. The pure blood of Kertia that came here. His purpose was to take Seira to the Lord. She also ordered that Regis not return with her. It seems as we thought, Gechutel is in trouble for not talking about you." Frankenstein said to Rai.

"You guys are going to return, huh?" I asked. A lot of people shame my clan.

"Yes." Frankenstein said to me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We're going back… To Lukedonia…." Rai said to us.

"I'm going to come too." I looked at them.

"No, you can't. They know your clan is a traitor—" I stopped Frankenstein.

"I have my own investigation to do, Frankenstein." I looked at him seriously.

It looks like he was thinking for a bit. "Well, okay then." He accepts it.

I don't care if Lukedonia's family leaders are going to stop me from coming in. I need to know the truth about my real father and what happened to him, also more about my mother that married my so-called father.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We were riding in an airplane to Lukedonia. Rai, Regis, Frankenstein, and I were in the airplane doing our own things. It was silent. "Master, we are in Lukedonia airspace." He tells Rai. Then, he turns to us. "Regis, Lydia, get ready." He warns us beforehand.

"Oh, okay…. Are we landing on the airstrip?" Regis asks Frankenstein.

"No." He said.

"Then, how?" I was also wondering too, now.

"We're jumping." He smiles sadistically.

"Oh gosh…." I feared. No matter how many times I'm in the air, I'm still scared of height.

"What?" Regis eyes shot opened.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We just landed from jumping off of the airplane. "I hate you, Frankenstein." I glared at him.

"You're used to it already." He smiles back at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay, Lydia. At least you were holding me." Rai smiles in the dark.

Flashback in the Airplane:

"Frankenstein…. You're not kidding me right?!" I looked at him with fear in my eyes.

"You're a Noble, Lydia. You lived for so long and you're still scared?" He scoffs. I glared daggers at him.

"But still! I do have fears, okay?!" I crossed my arms.

Rai gets up and puts a hand on my shoulder, "It's okay, Lydia. You can jump with me." I was trying not to blush.

Frankenstein opens the door. "Come on you guys. Let's go." He jumps first.

Regis just stares. "Go, Regis! The airplane is falling down!" I yelled at him. He jumps off the airplane.

"I'm scared!" I yelled loud for him to hear.

"It's okay." He grabs my hand and we jumped off.

He wraps his arms around me when we jumped off. The wind was blowing hard in our face. The way we were going down was so much pressure.

Not that long, we landed on the ground.

End of flashback

We were in the woods heading to Rai's mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

We were still on our way walking to the mansion. "W-Wait…" Regis looks shock a bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You're going to go this way?" Regis asks curiously.

"Yes." Frankenstein answered for me.

"The forbidden land is ahead." Regis told us.

"Forbidden? Forbidden…? I don't remember hearing that before… Maybe it's because it has been thousands of years since I left maybe…" I talked to myself.

"Yes, even the family leaders can't go in there." Regis warns us.

"But that's where the Rai's mansion lies." I told him.

"We can't go any farther." He tells us.

"Let's go, anyways." Frankenstein tells us.

"They are…" It must be those knights who protect the forbidden area then.

They knights were asking us questions as 'who are you?' 'What are you doing here?' And stuff like that. Until, they saw Regis with us.

"Aren't you Mr. Regis? Why are you here" They asked him.

"Well…" He scratches his head. I stared intensely at the knights.

"You!" They pointed at me.

"What?" I was confused why they called me out, but not Frankenstein and Rai.

"You, the traitor!' One of the knights yelled.

"You're so loud." I groaned.

Frankenstein didn't care, so he walks past them with Rai. Then, they were telling us again that we can't go.

"So annoying." I sighed in irritation.

Regis quickly knocked the knights out. He sighs in relief. Frankenstein looks back at Regis. "Better for me to do it…" He said weirdly while scratching his head.

"Hmm… Regis like violence." I let out a little laugh.

"What are you talking about?!" He runs to catch a head with us.

"I… Don't know why we're here, but we need to get out fast. If they find out we trespassed." Regis was very worry for us.

"Don't worry." Frankenstein tries to calm down Regis from worrying too much.

"I don't know when it became forbidden… But Master and I lived here for a long time." He tells Regis.

"What?" He looks so confused. I thought I said something about Rai's mansion to him or something.

"It's a problem if they don't let the owners in." I forgot about what I needed to be here for.

"Frankenstein, Rai, and Regis, I need to do my own things now." I turned around and left them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I don't even remember where we lived it's been too long for me to remember. I wanted to go to the castle and have a talk with the family leaders, but that won't happen. My necklace was lightly glowing in the dark. "Where did we live before?" I talked to myself.

I heard the bushes moving. I turned my head around to see who was out there. "Show yourself!" I shouted out. Out comes one of the family leaders, Kei Ru. Kei Ru is the family leader of Ru.

"I see the family leader of Hayes is here. It's been a long time since I've your face. State your reason of being here?" He asked me.

"I'm here not to harm you guys. I'm just looking for some information about my mother and my biological father that Gejutel told me about that I did not know." I told him my reasoning.

"Why your father died, Lydia. Your mother went to married that phony witch because she was a widow." He tells me.

I contained my anger. "I will find out that information by myself." I told him. I walked away from him to find my house in Lukedonia.

"I cannot let you pass, Lydia. You as a traitor in Lukedonia must be executed from here." He steps in front of me.

"Do I have to fight you to get through?" I asked him while getting ready to fight him.

"Yes." He was ready. We were ready.

He threw punches at me, and I blocked it with my arms. "You are strong, tiger." I complimented him.

I blocked most of his moves. "I can't keep wasting time with you!" I gave him the strongest hit that I could do, and knocked him down. I felt bad, but I couldn't waste my time that I have right now to find out things.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was searching for a bit, until I found my house. I ran towards it. "I cannot believe that it's still up." I open the door. All I saw was dust everywhere. I was looking for things in the dark.

"Where could it be?" I used my hands to touch things.

"You mean this?" I turned to see a black figure not far from me. The figure was a man for sure. His voice sounded familiar. He was also holding something in his hand.

"What are you holding?" I asked him.

"A thing that you need to know more about your parents." The man snickers.

I was about to run to him, but he inflicted pain to me. I was screaming in pain. I couldn't even think right, right now. "Now, I can rule Lukedonia because all of your guys are weak. Being a witch is much stronger." I figured out his voice.

"Father…. It's you." I tried to look at him, but I couldn't.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart." He knocked me out by hitting my head on something hard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was hearing people calling my name, but I didn't want to wake up. Someone was shaking me forcing me to wake up. My eyes shot opened. I rose my body up. I was breathing heavily. I looked around me. I was behind bars? I looked around to see the _whole_ family leaders here also with the Lord and Rai and Frankenstein.

"What are you all here?" I asked them tiredly.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" I think it was the Lord's voice because I didn't want to move my head. It hurts.

"Call me a traitor, I'm used to that. All I wanted was information about my parents. I heard that the witch father isn't my father at all. My father was on a mission and never returned when I was born. I just wanted to know the truth. My mother died too soon." I leaned my body against the wall.

We were all separated by genders. But somehow I'm in with the males.

"Your father that you have now is a phony. They only worship the devil for the power when they sacrifice people." Kei tells me. I unconsciously touched my necklace that my mother gave me when I was born.

"Why couldn't you guys fight them?" I asked.

"Because they have the power of the devil in their hands. We didn't want to go against that." Gejutel said. My mind was clicked by touching my necklace. It was like a flashback.

The door was slammed open. Out there was him my 'father'. "I see you're awake, Lydia." He walks to the side that I was on.

"You." I looked at him while trying to get up. "It was YOU!" I grabbed his collar.

"Me, what?" He smirks.

"I knew something was off from the start. I always doubted myself that I was not a half witch. I was a _full blooded Noble_!" I started to release my anger.

"Even without the information that you have, I can predict already. You _killed_ him before my birth. My mother knew about this, so she purposely married you out for revenge. She made her sound like a traitor because of that— AHH!" He inflicts pain into me again by twisting my legs. I let go of his collar.

I started laughing. "You know I was right! Didn't you?! That's why you did that to me!"

"Then, when you found out that she didn't even love you, you killed her. You told me that she went into an eternal sleep because she wanted to be with the previous Lord and family leaders. Lies, lies, lies." I stared at him with death in it.

"I had enough with you!" He yells.

"That's why you guys have powers, it's because _you_ sacrifice _my_ bloodline or whoever you think is good enough to kill. You're not a real witch from the start, only worshipping the devil in your hand. From these thousands of year, we repeated history even though it wasn't even told to us and them. I will end you for _my_ parents you killed. If you can kill me, then sacrifice me then for your power. But that isn't going to happen." I kicked the door open with all my strength.

"They may not think of me as a Noble, but I still do." I wore the same as the other females and males with the black and gold coloring. I had a black V-neck shirt and black shorts. I had a long black and gold embellishment on my cape/coat on top. On the back of it had a slit in the middle going up my mid thighs. I had a belt around my waist holding my cape/coat down from flying around. Black high knees shoes. I had the Lukedonia symbol on my belt and left shoulder. My hair was tied back high.

"Using your blood would increase our power anyways!" We both started clashing into each other. He played dirty by using magic.

"You know what's funny?" I get up from the ground.

"You can fight like a man. You only use your power to fight me is because you can't do anything without your power." I spat out blood from my mouth.

"Why would I waste my time fighting somebody that isn't worth fighting with? Cause I can kill you easily." I was about to attack him again, but I was blown through the exit door.

I summoned my soul weapon. My soul weapon was a katana blade. We kept on fighting and fighting. I was losing in the fight. "You're getting your emotion into the first." Frankenstein scolds me.

"How do I not get my emotion in it? I'm not like you Frankenstein." I used my sword to give me balance.

"Use your blood, Lydia." Gejutel shouts to me.

"My blood?" I don't really know what's going to happen if I do it, but I'll give it a try.

I sliced my blade through my left hand. My blood was now on my sword. It was starting to drip now. I felt like a shock through the sword. I dropped it. Everything went silence.

In Her Mind:

" _Lydia, it's me your father." My so-called father appears out of nowhere._

" _I'm sorry, if I wasn't there for you. I couldn't see you grow up into a beautiful woman that you are now. I left too soon. You may hate me for leaving, but even if I couldn't see you, I'll always be watching over you. Plus, the Lord told me so much about you when he passed also I got to see your mother again. She's sorry that she couldn't be with you. We're both happy that you have Cadis Etrama Di Raizel and Frankenstein in your life." My father said to me._

" _Sweetie, I love you so much that time can't break our love a part. I left you, when you were young and I regret it. I followed revenge and got myself killed while at it. I don't want you be like me, who goes for revenge and gets killed at the end of the fight. I need you to be strong, Lydia. I will always love you." My mother said to me too._

" _It was time when, you finally used the soul weapon and summoned us with your blood. This is the last time you'll ever hear our voices. I love you." They both said it together._

Out of Her Mind

I was mumbling things under my breath. I slowly moved my eyes to glare at him. I moved fast in a blink of an eye. I dig my hand through his chest to his heart. "Even without your power I won't be strong because with it just didn't make me feel right. Everybody in the coven will die because they're all linked to your blood." I harshly said it to him. "Die!" I pulled out his heart from his chest.

This may be cold hearted, but I needed to relief the pain I had inside of me. I squished the heart in my hand and threw it on the ground. I checked his pocket for the thing he had in his hand before he knocked me out. I found it and ran off to my house in Lukedonia.


	8. Chapter 8

I was running to my old house. I opened the door to it and slammed it once more. I ran into my old room. "I lost my parents because of _him_." I curled myself into a ball. So many things were going through my head now. I decided crying isn't going to bring them alive, so I read the book that I stole from him.

They both wrote inside the notebook. They wrote about their life. They went through so much to be together. A lot of people opposed them from being together, but they didn't care. "Ah." I breathed in heavily.

"I'm learning so much in a day." I laughed to myself.

I heard the door open. Out there was Rai standing there, looking at me with sorrow eyes like he knew my pain. "You'll heal, Lydia. You will find closure." He comes to comfort me.

"But how _long_ will my closure be? I've been living long as you have! I just found out today! Don't you—" My face was pushed into his chest.

"Shh." He silences me with his voice. "Everything will be alright." He strokes my head.

From him stroking my hair, I fell asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I slowly opened my eyes to my new surroundings. "This room looks familiar…?" I couldn't think of the place at the top of my head yet.

"It's Master's room." It was Frankenstein.

"Ah yeah!" I remember the good old times in this room. I would play in his room while he looks outside his window.

"The good old days." I sighed.

"Ugh. My eyes are so puffy." I touched my puffy eyes.

"I know it is." He grins at me.

"Let's go. Master is waiting for us in the living room." I followed Frankenstein.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We were with Rai. We all were having a big talk until the other came in the room. "Woah. M-21, what happened to you?" I asked him

"We were fighting with the Kertia." M-21 said.

"Ohh…" I nodded my head along.

"Hey…. Do you have any clean clothes?" M-21 asks us. When, I mean 'us' I mean the men. It looked like Tao flinched for some reason.

"Hey, what are you guys doing? You guys need to change." M-21 told Tao and Takeo.

"T… Takeo, bring me your suitcase." Takeo brings the suitcase over.

Tao throws some new clean shirt at M-21. We all looked at the suitcase and there, we saw ramen. "Tao…. You packed ramen in the case?" Frankenstein questions Tao.

I sighed. "So, you read it on the internet? And you brought it because— People would do that so, I can't blame you for that either…."

I kept seeing Rai glancing at the ramen noodle. "You hungry, Rai?" I nudged him with my elbow. He nods his head.

"Okay, dinner time!" Frankenstein shouts to us.

"I'll prepare dinner." Seira blushes while saying it.

"I… I will help." Regis said nervously.

"We'll do it later…" Takeo said quietly with his head down.

"R…Right?" M-21 sounded confused.

"This is also your dinner!" Frankenstein bursts out loud with rage.

Takeo and M-21 were shocked with dread.

"Lydia." I turned around to see Frankenstein looking at me.

"Yes?" I was kind of afraid of him too.

"Stay with Master." I nodded my head.

"Okay." I said obediently.

Then, Frankenstein goes to Tao. "Tao." He said to him.

"Yes, Boss!" Tao replies back.

"You…" He pats Tao's shoulder. Tao was gulping with fear. "You are a really good around people."

"Is that true? Ha ha." Tao laughs it off.

We all heard a big bang outside. "What's just happening? That was an explosion… It seems like it was far away."

Then, the door of the room was kicked open. There stood four men wearing mask. "Put your hands up and move to the corner!" They point their guns at us.

"Don't be scared! If you follow our orders, nothing bad will happen! Hurry up, move!" They yell at us still. I didn't really pay much attention to them because they can't harm us.

"Hey! Mushroom head, I said move! Blondie! Get moving!" I was holding in my laugher because it was too funny. Mushroom head had a dead face on. Mostly all of them had a dead face.

"Heh… Mushroom head and blondie. Pfff!" I turned my head away from them and looked at the other side of the wall.

Rai just kept on drinking his tea because he doesn't care about their presences.

"I said move! Don't just stand there?! You all wanna die? You too scared to move? Get a grip and move quickly!" One of the man shots his gun pointing it to the ceiling.

"Ooh, boy! You're going to die." I made my voice loud enough for everybody to hear.

"It's you who will die if you don't listening to our order!" One of them yells at us again.

"Those guys…" Yep, he was mad now. Frankenstein loves his items.

Tao quickly knocked them out by hitting behind their necks.

"You will thank me later." Tao smiles proudly with a sweat coming down his face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

For dinner, Raskreia and Rai were sitting on the opposite side of the long table. They both sat the long way, across from each other. It was dead silent.

Tao was whispering to the other two. I walked over to them, "Tao, behave yourself." I scolded him.

Regis and Seira served them food, and that food was ramen. Wouldn't it be ramen?

Raskreia was shock that Rai had chopsticks in his hand. "Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Why do you have that?" She asks him.

Tao and them were confused. I leaned over to tell them, "She thinks that chop sticks are like stakes to kill a 'vampire'." Tao, Takeo, and M-21 gasp in realization.

I secretly left the room because I felt a pain of jealously in my heart.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We were back at school again. Rai's friends were greeting us. I didn't know having human friends were very fun, you could say because I've never really made human friends. I only watched them from afar or stayed my distance from them. They greeted me like I was a part of their group.

"Seira! Regis! Lydia! Rai!" My heart was filled with joy having them say my name.


	9. Chapter 9

At home, Frankenstein was telling us about people were going to evaluate the students over here at school. "We have a problem." He said to us.

"Problem?" They said.

"It's the agents that came for evaluation." I was confused what he meant but I'll just listen along.

"Agents?" The three said.

"The agents that came to the school are modified humans." Frankenstein tells us.

"Ooohhh…." I finally get what he means.

"Guys like that came to the school?" Regis said out loud to us. We just kept on talking about the situation.

"Tao, search for two people that came in today." Frankenstein commands him.

"Got it." Tao grabs the long envelope to find who they are.

"Takeo, you keep an eye on them. Don't let them out of your sight." Takeo nods and said okay.

"Seira, please limit any actions even if they behave without manners."

"Yes, Sir." Seira said.

"Regis, you too." Regis sighed and said fine.

"Lydia, you will watch over all of them." I nodded my head.

"Huh? We saw them at the main gate." Tao said in his group around him.

"Right." One of them commented.

"M-21, you watched them for a while." Tao tells M-21.

"Somehow… I had a hunch I didn't know it was because they were modified…" M-21 looks like he's in complete thought right now.

"Yeah? I couldn't feel anything." Tao comments on M-21 also Takeo did too. They both couldn't sense and feel anything from them.

"Interesting. It wouldn't have been easy to sense them." Frankenstein interrupts them.

"M-21 had a hunch? Then…" Tao puts his hand on his chin. "Did you smell something?" Tao asks.

"Smell?" M-21 sounds confuse.

"Wolves are like dogs, right?" When Tao said that, M-21 had a shock expression.

"M-21's heart is that of a werewolf and if that's the case…" Everybody didn't make a sound.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In class, a new teacher was teaching us. He was an older grey hair guy that was teaching us this time. I was observing everybody in the classroom, especially Regis because he has a haughty attitude.

"You guys need to have a group of four people in it." He tells us.

I stand up from my chair and grabbed Rai's hand, and then yelled at Regis and Seira to come over here. "Regis, Seira, come over here! You're in our group." I said in a stern voice. They came over to us.

"You guys are one group." He asks us.

"Yes, we are." I told him.

"Okay." He gave us some paper work to do together. As doing the paperwork, we would talk about the situation that we have right now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We were now in Frankenstein's office drinking tea, as the other students were outside doing gym activities. We were all doing some talking in the office.

But at times, I would feel heavy hearted because of my parents that I've never got to spend time with over these centuries or even millennium. I just sat there quietly listing to Frankenstein talk to us.

I had one hand holding the tea cup and my other hand touching my mother's necklace. I was rubbing it between my forefinger and thumb. I was in complete deep thoughts. 'It's been so long…. I can't even remember my own mother's face. I can't even remember her at all… It's hard for me to remember our memories together as daughter and mother. How can I forget those days? It was the happiest days for me when I was a little girl. I'm losing every memory of her… Day by day, night by night, and year by year. Then, she was gone from my life…. She's with the previous Lords and clan leaders now. She's happy… With my father that I've never knew or seen in my whole life time living on Earth.' "I hope you're happy." I smiled with my head down, with some tears falling down my face to my cup of tea.

"Lydia, are you okay?!" Frankenstein crouches to my height.

I put my head up, "Yeah. I just…. Had some deep thoughts that's all." I smiled as I brushed pass the pain that I kept inside of me.

"If you say so." Frankenstein gets up and walked to his desk to do some paper work.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

At home, Tao was showing us a presentation of the modified humans that were here in our school. Tao was telling us the information about them.

I get up from the couch to go outside the house not the balcony. Some of them just glanced at me, and continued to look and hear about the presentation.

I wore my slippers when I stepped out the house. I sat on the stone stairs alone. "Lydia." I turned around to see Rai.

"Yes?" I turned my head back facing forward.

"I know you're not okay. I know you hide your feelings a lot, but sometimes you need to let it go and tell us at times. I don't want you to depress." Rai sits down next to me.

"But, I can't. It's a habit." I lean my head on his shoulder.

"What's bothering you?" He asked me.

"It's my parents. I feel like I'm losing my memories of my mother and how she looked like. I can't even remember the good days we had together when I was just a child. Every time I want to remember, I can't remember. My mind just gives me blanks of nothing. I wish I knew my father. But my parents must be happy that I'm with you guys and living on." I let everything loose now.

"It's okay. I missed my older brother." He strokes my hair.


	10. Chapter 10

School was practically normal by watching the modified teachers.

At home, we now learned that they're here for kids with talents like real good talents. The only two candidates are Shinwoo and Ikhan. "So, what can we do to protect them?" I said.

"Try to keep an eye on them." Frankenstein tells me. I nodded my head.

"Tao, get more information about the KSA and this program… Any other information will be helpful." Frankenstein orders Tao.

"Yes, Sir." Tao nods.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was dinner time as Seira and I were cooking food, when I mean 'food' I mean ramen like always. "Ahh, ramen again." I sighed loudly.

"Like there's nothing bad, but don't Rai ever gets tired of eating the same food over and over again?" Seira shrugged.

We both set up the table for us to eat. We all sat in our seats. I sat with Rai.

Rai taps my shoulder. "Hmm?" I turned my head to him.

He lifts up his fork that has ramen on it. He looks at me then to his fork. "You want to feed me?" I questioned him with an arch eyebrow.

Rai nods his head. I opened my mouth for the food, I opened it awkwardly. He puts his fork in my mouth as I close my mouth.

"Aww, you two love birds." Tao teases us. Then, Takeo starts coming along with the teasing too.

"Ahh…" I sighed in embarrassment with my face all red. I looked at Rai and you faintly saw him blushing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After school, I was walking home with Shinwoo and them with Regis and Seira. "Be on alert. You never know what's going to happen." I warned Regis and Seira.

"Okay." Regis said and Seira nods.

We all saw these buff dudes walking towards our way. We were alert already by their sight. They bump into us on purpose, and now they're causing a big problem for us…annoying people.

One of the big men were about to hit them, and I was about to stop it but Shinwoo interfere into the fight. "Misters, that's enough." Shinwoo said to them with a fierce voice.

We all watched as Shinwoo beats them up.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So… You ran into them?" Frankenstein asks them.

"Well… Yes… We had an argument, but it's neither a big deal nor a small deal… It depends on how you look at it." Tao explains.

"Anyways, there was a conflict."

"Yes, there was." Tao said to Frankenstein.

We were all in the living room listening to what happened.

"It's my fault. I lost my patience and stepped in." M-21 was being honest.

"Hmm… If you lost patience and stepped in… It couldn't have been a simple conflict. Considering your temper… You must have provoked them, not thinking twice and acted hostile toward them." Frankenstein walks back and forth with him thinking face on.

"M-21, good job." M-21 was confused on what Frankenstein said to him.

"As you said, I don't allow anything that could harm the kids." Frankenstein smiles evilly.

"Ahh…" They were surprised.

"I can use this as an excuse to not cooperate with him." He tells us.

"What's this strange vibe?" Tao was sweating a bit.

"It's Frankenstein." I shout out to Tao. Frankenstein was just chuckling in the background. Then, he started at have his dark aura around him. I sighed. Rai and Regis look irritated as well.

"Calm down Frankenstein…. Calm down…" I told him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Now when we're home, we were talking about the 'thugs' who attacked Shinwoo. Tao told us that they were KSA trainees.

"Shinwoo's ability is too good that they want him in their KSA team or something?" I asked Tao.

"Yes, sort of, you could say." He crunches on a cookie.

I was looking at where was Tao getting the cookies from, and it was from Rai's plate. We all stared at him.

"Hmm. This bothers me… What should I do now?" He continues to chew on his food.

I whispered into Rai's ear. "It's okay. Let him eat it. We still have more." He listens to what I said.

"Hey, Tao." Takeo calls out to him.

"What?" He's still in the process of chewing his food.

"Do you really have to the ones on that side?" Takeo tells him.

"What do you mean?" Tao sees the realization of what he done. He ate all of Rai's cookies.

"It's okay, Tao. We still have plenty of more cookies. Don't worry too much." I tried to comfort him from thinking too much of what he done.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was lying in bed waiting for my body to feel tired, but I didn't feel tired for some reasons. So, I got up from my bed to the living room to eat food.

I made myself some ramen to eat. I was sitting on the couch watching some TV, until I felt the seat sunk down from a body pressure. I moved my eyes to see Rai sitting there with me. "I thought you were sleeping?" I asked him.

"The same question could be asked to you, too." He sits there quietly.

"Well, Rai, I couldn't sleep that's why I'm up." I told him.

"I smelled ramen that's why I'm up." I laughed at what he said.

"You're too funny even though you don't notice it yourself." I steered the fork around one time in the ramen noodles and put it up to him mouth.

"Open wide." I commanded him. He opens his mouth and eats the noodles. We would take turn eating ramen, plus we were in the middle of watching a movie.

I was trying not to knock out from watching the movie. I was bobbing my head along the way. "If you're tired then go to sleep." Rai whispers to me.

"No, I want to watch the movie." I said sleepily. I laid my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me.

I slowly was falling asleep in his arm.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning later,

"Lydia! Rai! Why are you guys sleeping here?!" Frankenstein woke me up from my sleep.

Everybody was looking at us. "How cute they are?" Takeo said sweetly.

"Tired." I groaned and turned to face Rai's chest now.

"Shh!" Rai tells everyone.

"Boss, it's young love." Tao clasps a hand on Frankenstein's shoulder.

Frankenstein sighs in irritation and left the living room.


	11. Chapter 11

In class, I felt a big tension outside so, I excused myself from class to check it out. Walking outside I saw M-21 and that woman again with the man. She was about to throw her fist at M-21. I used full speed to get there. "What are you doing?" I asked them in a menacing voice.

M-21 hit her hand away from. "Aren't you supposed to be in your classroom?" She gives me a dirty look.

"You have no right to question me." I glared at her.

"Is that so?!" She threw her punches at me, but M-21 pushed me aside so he could fighter her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I turned my head to see Tao and Takeo walking towards us.

Takeo drags me behind them. "Why are you causing trouble?" Tao stares at them.

"Well…" The gray man struggles to come up with something to say.

"I don't know why you're here, but I'm asking you to leave." Takeo orders them. He had his arm out to 'protect' me. "Also, I don't know why you would hurt this student of ours."

"I'm sorry. We will make an appointment, and come back. Yeonsu, let's go." He tells that woman and they leave.

After they left, Takeo asks us if we were okay. "I'm fine. I didn't get hurt even if she did try to hit me, she wouldn't win against me anyways." I was being really honest to them. She didn't seem that strong maybe it's because I'm stronger than them.

M-21 looks at his hand, and on his hand there was a scratch mark from the punch she gave him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We went to the Chairman's office to report it to him about what happened. "So…. M-21, you made a fuss without holding your temper?" Tao just chuckles about it.

"And you, Lydia. You went walking out of class to see them, or something?" Oh, now, he's starting to interrogate me.

"Well, in the class room, I felt a big tension, so I came to see what was happening. When I went to the spot, that woman was about to punch M-21 so I came to stop her. Then, she started to ask me 'why come you're in your room…' stuff like that. I told her that she has no right to question me mostly because I was fed up with her bull shit just by the tension that I felt. It gave me that chain reaction. So, that woman was about to swing at me, but M-21 pushed me away from her so he could fight her. Then later in their fight, I bet they figured out that M-21 isn't human, but a modified human. Tao and Takeo came in and asked them questions too. So, yeah…." I explained mostly everything to him.

Frankenstein sighs heavily.

I sat with Rai on the couch and poured myself tea. "Please, don't be too careless, Lydia." Rai sips his tea elegantly.

"I'm sorry, Rai. I'll be more careful with my surroundings too. But I only came over there is because I left bad how M-21 always gets hurt in battle. He's the first one too. So I stepped in, but he didn't want me to get hurt either, even though I'm stronger just like those other nobles." He closed his hand on mine.

"You're such a gentle, kind man." I pitched his cheeks.

"You're such a crazy woman." He teases me.

"No, I'm not. I'm not crazy. You and Frankenstein can be crazy in battles." I playfully glared at him with a smile tugging up.

"No, that's just Frankenstein." We both laugh as Frankenstein heard us with his dark aura coming out from him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

At home, we were discussing about how Yeonsu used her power against M-21. "Anyways… You fought her. How was it?" Frankenstein asked.

"Well… I don't know." M-21 shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, you could say it was amazing, cool, fun, and stuff like that." I said to him.

"That's a shame." Tao said to him.

"Saying that…." Rai said out loud to us to hear. "I remember the old times. Frankenstein was worse. He caused a lot of trouble."

"Oh, yeah! Even Rai had to stop him too." I stared at Frankenstein.

"M… Master?" Frankenstein is in an awkward position right now.

"There were cases that made family leaders step in… Family leaders came to confront me…" I smiled at those memories.

"Wow, Frankenstein… I do remember those days. You were really out of control. I remember Rai telling me how troublesome you are, but he still kept you anyway." I said to him.

"Ha ha ha... I was young…" He chuckles as he pushes up his glasses. "Master, Lydia, please… Ha ha ha ha." I rolled my eyes at him.

Regis looks so shock of hearing this.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"The KSA will keep an eye on us for this matter. We need to keep an eye out around us. Regis, they might find another way to approach the students. Please, keep an eye on them." Frankenstein tells Regis.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to them." Regis promises Frankenstein.

"Seira, please." Frankenstein calls her out.

"Yes?" She replied.

"You guys always be careful, too. If something feels wrong, tell me right away. I don't care what methods you use."

"Yes, Sir!" Tao saluted.

"Okay." Takeo looks down.

M-21 didn't reply. "M-21?" Frankenstein was concern.

"You concerned that the KSA might be on to us because of you?" Frankenstein hit the right question hard on him because it seems like that what M-21 was thinking.

"Don't think like that. I'm the one who refused them. You were just blocking them for me." He confesses.

"But… I blocked the attack when she used power. That's my mistake." M-21 looks down.

"If you were knocked out even on purpose… I would have felt bad." Now, Frankenstein sounds like a dad.

"What?" M-21 said in surprised.

"I am in charge of your physical state. Takeo, Tao, which goes for you, too." His dark aura comes out. Rai looks irritated when that happens.

"My feelings would be hurt." Tao and Takeo had a weird look on their faces.

"All of the outcomes may not turn out the way we want. Trust your judgement and behavior. That is enough." It made us feel proud of his words.

"Rai, you know whenever you speak it sounds like you're making a speech." I look at him. He puts his tea cup on the table, and smashes his chest to my head. His arms wraps around my head and my muffed voice not audible to heard that much.

"I love this crazy woman." He lets go of my head and leaves the room. We all stare in awe.

My hair was messed up from his tight grip. "Lydia, what have you and Master has been up to?" Frankenstein smirks at me.

I took it as the dirty way of thinking, "I- I don't know! All I'm doing is mending our bond. That was out of nowhere, okay?! He's getting bolder…." I was flailing my arms everywhere, but at the last part I whispered it quickly while blushing, but somehow they heard me.

"You're blushing, Lydia!" Tao teases me.

"He does seem to be bolder with _you_." Frankenstein smirks and starts laughing.

"Ugh!?" I covered my blushing face, and I walked out of the living room.

"Ugh! Embarrassing me…! For real!?" I mumbled in the hallway.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In the living room, M-21 and Takeo were out at school to fight that woman and man who was going to come into our school. Tao stayed at home with us. Tao went to somewhere, but I didn't pay attention where though.

When they came back, they told us what happened. They made a deal with the other two mods to keep each other's secrets.

"If you released your power at school… You didn't…" You already saw terror in M-21 and Takeo's eyes.

"Were there damages… To the school buildings?" Frankenstein twitched while saying it.

"Well… You should look with your own eyes…" Tao scratches his head.

"Yep, they're dead…." I said under my breath.

Tao showed us the damages on the school's buildings. "You guys seriously broke off that middle part of the school?!" I stared at them.

"Yeah…." Takeo said quietly.

Frankenstein felt so frustrated that he plopped on the sofa as the other three moves away from him. He slowly rubs his nose to calm him down.

Rai puts his tea down to pat Frankenstein. I was mentally thinking how he was trying to comfort him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone was going to sleep, but I didn't feel like sleeping right now. I had one thing in mind to ask Rai, 'why are you getting so bold?'

"How come you're not sleeping?" It was Rai. He walks closer to me.

"Because I had something in mind to ask you." I was trying to contain my blush and smiling face.

"That is?" He wonders the question.

"It might sound stupid or something, but how come you're getting bold of showing your affection? I remember that didn't happen back then in Lukedonia." I turned my face away from him.

"Isn't it time to express how you feel to your lover?" My heart was pounding hard. 'Oh god… He's making me feel doki doki!' I said to myself.

"Where did you learn how to be bold?" I asked him then, I covered my mouth.

"Frankenstein." I felt like I was hit with a pan.

"Frankenstein?" I repeat him word.

"Yes. He told me if you love someone, you have to show your affection to them, so I did it to you. It shows that I care and love you."

"My heart, Rai… I don't know I feel like something cheesy is going to come up from you. All this love talking makes my heart doki doki." I cover my face with my hands.

Rai brings me a cup of tea, "Here you go _hot tea_ because that's what you are a _hottie_."

"Oh my lord!" I turned away from him again and covered my face again about how cheesy the pickup line was…. But why tea?

"Geez, Rai, you're literally killing me with that pun. Did you learn that from Frankenstein too?!" I removed my hands from my face and faced him.

"No, I got it from the internet. I was trying to research things about love, and on the searchy thingy there was a sentence called 'pickup lines' so I clicked on it, and clicked on the pictures on the page. I swiped the pictures until I saw that pickup line I told you. So, I wanted to try it out on you to see your reaction."

I lightly hit him, "Don't do that. It's so embarrassing…!" I was about to cover my face again, but Rai grabs my hand from doing so.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." He smiles and blushes.

 **A/N: At the pickup line, I had to researched a bit until I found one for tea so I used to for this one.**


	12. Chapter 12

Rai and I were having a little chat, and Frankenstein was giving him his tea. When Frankenstein did, Rai dropped the tea cup on the ground. It shattered into pieces on the ground with the liquid spattered on the ground too.

"Master?" Frankenstein looks at him with wide eyes.

"Rai?" I looked at him seriously. "Are you okay?" I touched his shoulder. His hand that was supposed to hold the tea cup was trembling. I used my hand to his. Inside my hand, his hand stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry…." Rai apologizes to us.

"No, it's nothing at all. Don't do it. I'll clean it up." Frankenstein cleans up the broken tea cup.

Rai told Frankenstein about his past about what put him into an eternal sleep. The sentence that stands out to me in his conversation with Frankenstein is: "The more I use my power, the shorter my life gets… That is my destiny." I already knew about him over using his power, but it hurts to hear it as well.

"Don't say that…." I whispered quietly as I could.

"We have a situation!" Tao runs in the living room.

"What is it?" Frankenstein looks at Tao with serious eyes.

"KSA…. was attacked." He said breathlessly.

"What?" I looked at Frankenstein.

Frankenstein turns to look at me. "Lydia, take Master to bed. I need him to rest." I nodded and walked him to his room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He was laying in bed as I sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't need to rest I'm fine." He calmly said to me.

"I'm sorry, Rai. That never happened before in your whole life. I- We just don't want that to happen again." I crawled to him.

"I know how much you guys care for me. All these people in the house are for you. They care about you… They're even here to protect you." I hugged him tightly. "I'm here to protect you, too."

Rai rolls over so I was under him. "What are you doing?" I asked him with a brow arched.

"Dominating you." He said in such a straight face.

"Oh my god…!" My face was turning all red.

"Don't Rai…. You're kidding right?" I looked at him.

He leans his face closer, "You may never know." His face was so close to kiss.

Then, we heard knocking on the door. "Yes?" I yelled at the door.

"Sorry, if I hurt your ears." I apologized to Rai because he's still on top of me.

The person opens the door and it was Regis. He saw us in an intimate position. His face was really red. "O-ohh… Um- Shinwoo and them are h-here…" He turns back quickly.

"We made it awkward for him." I stared at Rai's eyes.

"Yes, we have." He agrees with me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We walked together to the living room where the others were are. "So, I heard what happened in his bedroom?" Shinwoo shouts out to us with a smirk played on his lips.

I turned my face away from them. "Embarrass aren't you, Lydia?" Shinwoo said to me.

"Yes…." I sighed heavily while covering my face.

Later on with the visit, Seira made snacks for us to eat. We were chatting around in the room. "Hey Rai, are you two dating?" Shinwoo points to us.

I turned to look at him to see what's his answer. "You'll find out later." He said calmly and sips his tea.

"Oh, come on, Rai! I'm your best friend here!" He pleads. Rai shakes his head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After the kids left, Rai, Frankenstein, and I were in his lab downstairs in the basement. Frankenstein was giving him tea again, while I was looking around his lab. "Master! Are you okay?!" When I heard that, I rushed towards them.

"Rai?" I moved my head closer to his face.

He covers his mouth. "It's bitter…"

"What?" Frankenstein and I both said in sync.

"Sorry, it was too bitter. I'm sorry. I forgot to add sugar." Frankenstein grabs his tea and adds in a teaspoon of sugar, but Rai asked for one more teaspoon.

"They're not back yet." Frankenstein mummers.

"And?" Rai questioned him.

"I'll go find them if you want." I offered.

"If you want them go." I nodded and walked out of the lab.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was trying to find their track somewhere until, I saw a huge explosion at these big buildings. I made my way through there.

I was Tao fighting, so I went to aid him. This blonde guy was about to attack him, but I kicked him away from Tao. "You okay?" I asked.

"For now, I am. Thanks for the help." He said.

"I'm only here because of Frankenstein. He was worried about you. Where's the other two?" I said to him.

"They're fighting with other people that are with Crombell." He tells me.

"Who's Crombell?" I've never heard of him before.

"That we'll tell you later." I nodded my head as an okay sign.

"You girl, you're very strong to kick me off from fighting him." The blonde laughs.

"Shut up and get ready to fight me." I bring out my soul weapon.

I looked at Tao and gave him the face that said 'Go help the others'. Then, Tao when off to aid them too.

"I think it'll be easy to fight you off because from the way you look!" He starts laughing.

"Don't get too cocky, blonde." He stares at me, and starts to attack me.

With his chainsaw arms, I was blocking it. He was about to swing at me but I hit his arms with my leg. "Gah!" He stares at me with anger in his eyes.

He regain his strength again attacks me again, "DIE!" He yells. I predicted his every moves as I think of what to do.

I plugged my katana in the cement. I was done fighting with him because in the end he's going to die. I walked towards him. He couldn't move. "You piece of shit!" He yells.

I held him by his throat and threw him off the building. "Don't underestimate me." My face darken. I grabbed my katana and jumped to buildings to find the other three.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

From not that far, I saw Regis? "What is he doing here?" I headed to that location.

"REGIS!" I yelled at him. He looked beaten. I stood in front of him to protect him.

"Look who's here? A big girl trying to protect this little boy?" This punk girl laughs.

"Don't your ground, Regis. She's only trying to provoke you." I opened my arms to stop him from doing anything.

Then, she picked up Takeo and Tao out from a building. "No.1! No.2!" Regis yells with all his might.

"I dragged them here, after seeing them lying around." She drops them off the building.

"No!" I was going to hit her, but Regis held me back.

"You told me to hold my ground, now you have to do it too." He tries to calm me down with his voice, but I know behind it was anger in there. I knew he was mad.

"I know you're mad. You're trying to keep your anger to yourself, so you wouldn't be weaken by emotions." I told him.

Everybody who was here were hurt. They're hurt because of Crombell, or whoever is planning this.

They were interrogating us with questions. "Pht~ believe it or not, it's up to you." Regis said to them.

"How impolite!" The punk chick hit Regis with her scythe. His body slammed into a wall.

"How dare you!" I grabbed her face and squished it hard enough to almost break it. She had no strength to move.

"How dare you hurt a child like that?!" I slammed her head into the ground. All she did was laugh.

"Aren't you strong?!" She sneers.

"Yes, I am. I'm stronger than you are!" I threw her a few feet away from me.

Regis gets up and was going to attack her too, but he was still weak. She grabs him and was about to kill him. "NOOO!" I wasn't fast enough to get to her. "It's my fault that I threw her there." I blamed myself.

Seira held Regis. He was safe at least… Rai and Frankenstein got her finally.

Rai walks to me to bring me back. "It's not your fault." He hugs me and stroke my head.

"But-" I was cut off by him saying shh to me.

"Master, I need to verify something from him. Leave the rest to me." Frankenstein told Rai.

"Alright." Rai nods his head in approval. Rai released the seal of Frankenstein's power.

Frankenstein walks in confidence with his dark aura around him. Frankenstein stabs a man with his dark energy. "You cocky…" Another man said to him.

"Oh~ I'm cocky? You're saying I'm cocky?" Rai and I both sighed from what Frankenstein just said.

Those two were not fighting head on head. Then, Frankenstein hits someone on 'accident'. "Oops~ My mistake!"

"Why me…. What the…." The man said.

I rubbed my temple. "He's still the same." Rai agrees with me.

"This is awkward. Now, I look like the bad guy." Frankenstein chuckles.

Then the man turns into a monster of…. A bat? I'm not sure. "He must be a mod too." I whispered.

Rai was looking at Frankenstein with sorrow eyes.

"Don't move a muscle!" He stood behind us, the ugly modified human bat. Frankenstein knows that he can't hurt us.

" _I won't let you use your power, Rai"_ I talked in his mind.

" _I'll take it from here. I want you to save your power, please."_ From his eye glances, I knew his answer.

Frankenstein was telling the Elder information about Locktis.

"Relax, don't get too mad. It's an obvious punishment to destroy KSA and you guys next." When the bat man said that, I could feel Rai's anger rising.

" _Rai, I'll handle it. I need you to rest."_ I said it harshly to him.

" _I'm sorry, I can't."_ Rai tells me.

I felt disappointed that he didn't listen to me. All I wanted to do is help him. I don't want him to being using up his life span. "Rai…." I was hurt a bit too, so I did needed alone time too. I walked away from him.

"HEY!" It was the bat man saying to me. His hand was out to hurt me, and I grabbed my katana and stabbed his hand. He groans in pain. I twisted it to make him feel more pain. After the twisting, I pulled my katana out from his hand.

Rai knew I was upset. I walked to see if Tao and Takeo was alright. "You alright?" I asked them. I knew the bat man was about to attack me, but Rai used his power to kill him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We were now in the lab. Frankenstein was checking on us. Most of them were injured like M-21, Regis, Takeo, and Tao. Seira and I weren't hurt at all. We were there to save them. I didn't sit with Rai. I sat with the others.

"WHAT?" Most of them said. "The bat…. Was an Elder?"

"Yes." Frankenstein said while checking things off his check board.

"He was an Elder…" Tao stands up. "Why does an Elder look like that?"

"Tao, that's not the point here." Takeo looks at him.

"But still, that was totally a monster." Tao points out to us.

"Yes, we know, Tao. We all have seen it." I said bluntly.

Frankenstein was telling us about the Union.

"You seem to be in good shape now, seeing that you're so talkative." Frankenstein said to them.

"Hey, Boss. How are our conditions?" Tao asks.

"You guys? It was a surprise you didn't die." I held in a laughter.

"Oh…" Tao sounds discourage from hearing that.

"Tell me something." Regis calls out.

"What is it?" Frankenstein looks at him.

"That Elder. What do you mean he made a deal with Locktis? And that in the Union?" Regis tells his question to him.

"It's just as I said, the Union Elder you saw was someone who made a contract with Locktis. To be exact, someone who got power through body modification made a deal with locktis. Judging from the fact that Locktis' behavior was so radical and his contractor is an Elder can only mean that he is in the Union." He said.

"Umm… Who is this Locktis?" Tao asks.

"The family leaders that betrayed the former and the current Lord back in Lukedonia." Frankenstein explains shortly.

"Locktis is…" Tao knew the answer already.

"Yes, he was one of the family leaders who that betrayed us… And also went after Master's life." Everyone was shocked.

"Things won't be the same any more. We have had a conflict with a Union Elder. They gain power and live independently, but they're the ones that lead the Union. But the 12th Elder's personal guard, Kelberos, and the 12th Elder were all finished off. Something Unexpected happened in this contry, so the Union will do everything in their power to obtain as much information on us as possible. Then, we will be exposed." They were all serious.

"We can't avoid a head on collision with the Union." M-21 speaks out.

"That's right." Takeo agrees.

Rai puts down his tea and said, "Leave." They didn't expect him to say that.

"You can no longer live… The life you wanted here." He leaves the room.

"All he wants is you guys to be protected. He doesn't want to see you get hurt in the process." I explained in an easy way.

"You're not going to follow him?" They asked.

"No." I said.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No." I stared at them.

Then, Frankenstein started going on with how every time Rai uses his power it decreases his life span. "Frankenstein weren't you with him?" One of them said.

"No, He existed longer than I have. Plus, he had Lydia in his life because…. I don't know really." Frankenstein said.

"It was because he was lonely, so I stuck around him for centuries until that event that happened." I said without care.

All Rai wants is to have a normal life like they do.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We both of us were sitting in silence. He was sipping his tea and I was staring at an object. The five people were here again. "What?" Frankenstein said.

"This is our decision." M-21 speaks out to us.

All they want is to stay here and protect him even if it means to be killed to save him. That's so touching to hear.

"If I can save you by risking my life… My life is worth risking…. Don't you think?" Rai comments.

"I take a vow this very moment." We all looked at Tao.

"What is this boy doing?" I looked at him with weird eyes.

"We RK-5 will serve you, Mr. Rai!" Tao bows.

"What's wrong with him?" Takeo said with wide eyes.

"What?" M-21 was confused.

"Aww. You're so adorable~" I smiled at him.

They were arguing about it was RK-4, but since Seira joined it's RK-5. "Tao, you made Seira a member of your own?" Tao was just laughing.

No.0 is Frankenstein their boss. I chuckled. "How about Lydia?" Takeo points out.

"Hmm. She's always around Rai…. To me it's like a personal bodyguard, so I'll say she's No.0.5! She's close enough to be the second boss too." He shouts out loud.

"Wow… I'm a 0.5. *Sighs* You guys are so adorable~ Personal bodyguard was funny, but that's mostly like Frankenstein but okay. I'm fine being called the 'personal bodyguard.'" I smiled widely. I felt happy. I felt eyes on me, and it was Rai for sure.


	13. Chapter 13

Rai's friends were over at our house like always. Rai was enjoying their presence here. I can tell he's very happy. I walked over to Frankenstein. "I remember when he was alone. But now he has them to make him happy. I'm happy that he can enjoy this era." I smiled.

"Yes, indeed. Back then, it used to be us two with Master… But now it's always crowded around here." Frankenstein actually smiles.

"You finally smiled!" I said in a surprised tone.

"You make it sound like I've never smiled." He stares at me.

"No, it's because most of the time you smile, it's usually an evil or a sadistic smile. The one you made was a happy smile with feeling of joy!" I explained to him. He just scoffs at me, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"As long as he's happy I'm happy." I told him.

"Same." He agreed with me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In school, we were in Frankenstein's office talking about the Elder's/Union and KSA. "How is Lukedonia taking the incidence?" Frankenstein asks Seira.

"I am still waiting… To hear from them." She says.

"I see." He puts his finger between his chin.

Then, the door slams open to see Shinwoo and them. "Let's go, hurry up!" He shouts at us.

"Hello." Tao greets them.

"Hello~ What brings you all of you here?" Frankenstein asks them.

"My Sir, Mister, bros, hello!" Shinwoo and Ikhan bow.

"Oh? Mister and big bros are all here." Suyi said.

"Were you having a meeting? Did we interrupted?" Shinwoo grins.

"Nope, you're all going home together?" Tao lays back on the couch.

"No, we're heading to the PC room" Shinwoo says it in a strong voice.

"PC room?" Tao sounded confused. Rai puts his teacup down. I get up with him because I know I have to go with him. Then, Regis and Seira stands up too. We were all heading to the PC room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After our meal, someone called Tao on his cell phone. He picks it up. "What's the problem?" Then he made a serious face, "Alright." He ends the call.

"He found traces of the fight with those abilities. And there was no communication with the Union about this beforehand." Tao tells us.

"That means it may not be the Union, but it may also mean the Union moved secretly." Frankenstein comments.

"Yes, we should look into it with KSA agents. The three of us will go and take a look first." M-21 and Takeo get themselves ready

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After school, Rai and us were walking with Shinwoo and them back home. We back from the PC room. Regis, Seira, Rai, and I stood back from them and disappeared before their eyes when they turned back to face us again.

"Who's there?" Three men stood in their black suit.

There was a big guy that was beaten. "Y...You are!" His eyes widen.

"Do you know him, Rai?" I asked him.

"Yes. His name is M-24, and he was M-21's partner. But he died to protected Shinwoo and his friends." Rai explains to me.

"What? M-24 knows those guys?" A bald guy yelled.

"Stop yelling. You're losing class…" I scoffed of what Regis said.

"What did you say?" The spiky hair guy said.

"I told you not to shout…" Right there with Regis, you saw the demon in his eyes. They all went to attack Regis. Regis defeated them of course.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We took M-24 to the hospital. I had a weird vibe with M-24 like he was fake. Tao was saying how he looked familiar, and Rai told M-21 to take a look at him. M-21 was shocked to see who he was.

"What's wrong?" Tao asks M-21.

"...M-24?" M-21 spilled out his words. We started talking about M-24.

M-24 wakes up and rose from his bed. "...M-21."

"What's that look on your face? You shocked that the dead me is back?" He grins behind his oxygen mask.

"Are you… Really M-24?" M-21 looked like he was on the verged to cry.

I answered his question. "No, he's not." I stared at them.

M-21 turns to me with a furious face. "How would you know?! You haven't even met him." We both walked up to each other.

"I may not know him, but to me by seeing him, he doesn't look like M-24 that you used to know. How much you bet it's a clone of him with a few memories of you and other people." When I said that, he grabs me by my collar. I didn't flinch. I knew his anger already.

His action made people panic. "Hey! Come down, M-21!" Tao tries to pull M-21 away from me.

"Go ahead attack me! You know you won't win, you weak werewolf! If any werewolves see you, they'll want to kill you because they don't want no modified werewolf." With my harsh words, I hit him hard. He lets go of my collar.

"I warn you, M-21, if he harms Rai or anybody, you're dead. If you're this stupid to believe it's M-24 then you're lost. He used to be your partner, but wasn't he killed? Didn't he used his life to save Shinwoo and them?" M-21 tries to punch me, but I held that fist tightly.

"Try me one more time and you die." I glared at him and left the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

At home, Frankenstein starts yelling at me. "Why did you say that to him?!"

"You don't get it do you? I'll say the samething as I did to M-21. It's not him, even Rai could tell too! If you guys won't believe me then, I'll go back to Lukedonia for a while until he's gone." I stormed out from the house to Lukedonia.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In Lukedonia, I visited the Lord first. "What brings you here?" Everyone was here.

"Just visiting." I said in a grumpy tone.

"You're grumpy, Lydia. What happened?" Gejutel asks me.

"Had some problem with people in the house that's all. Are you guys having a meeting?" I asked them.

"Yes, but we finished it." The Lord said to me.

"Kei, train with me. I need someone to spar with." I turned away from them and walked out from the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Outside, we both pulled out our soul weapons. We started to attack each other. I tried to cut him, but I missed. "Wow, Kei. You are the strongest clan leader." I chuckled.

"Yes, I know." Just by calculating him, he was going to do a jump attack on me. And when he did, I moved by quickly.

Then out of nowhere, I was attacked behind by someone, and that someone was Rajak. "I see you joined the battle." I spat out blood. "I should've known."

I was losing since I have a ninja and hulk with me trying to attack me. I was near the sand somehow… Maybe it's because I was pushed back here. I used my katana to dig up the sand, and I threw the sand into Rajak's direction that he was going to aim at me. "Got you." I panted.

He rubs his eyes. I listened to any movement, then I attack again. I knocked down Kei. "Ah…" I said out of breath.

And once again, I had this feeling that I was going to be attack, so I turned around to see who's my attacker. There was Gejutel standing there waiting for me to attack. "You're the second to join too, Gejutel. Don't you know how tiring it is to fight?" I asked him.

"I don't fight, Lydia. It's been a while, but I don't mind fighting you." He brings out his soul weapon. I sighed loudly this time.

"Okay." I agreed to fight with him.

I started the first move. I swang at him with the katana, but he blocks it well. "You still can fight." I joked.

"Yes, I can." He grins as he speeds up with his lance in his hand. I charged at him too. We both collided in smoke. All you heard were metal hitting against metal. He put more strength than I did, and I stepped back a bit to regain my composure.

"Even without that devil's magic, you can still bring out that phoenix from inside of me. You would just be like your father, if you could do it." I couldn't let my anger get to me.

I sliced the ground and it made a line. With that line fire started to come out from it. "Do you mean like this?" I asked.

"Yes. But he could even use that to protect the people he loved. He was powerful in his clan, you know? I remember this one time he used half of his lifespan to save your mother's life when they were younger. He even summon the phoenix to fight before. With the katana he sent a lot of fire energy waves out." Somehow we stopped fighting and started talking. It was funny how he was teaching me even though he never saw it in person, but only in rumours.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Staying in Lukedonia for a fews day, I felt like I got to know them all. I would tell them about stories that I've encountered with them. But then, the Lord called us for a meeting. Karias was causing a commotion by calling the Lord 'sis' or something.

I still haven't went home yet. At times, I would wonder if Rai was okay. I was scared if he'd use his power again… It'll only weaken him to die. But he has Frankenstein and the RK-5 with him.

Something inside of me was telling me to go back home. Something was wrong… I felt it in my guts.

"Where are you guys going Rajak and Rael?" I asked them in the hallways because it seems like he was in a hurry.

"We're going to the Human world's." Rajak rarely says it. It's hard for me to hear him speak. He never speaks until Rael, who blabbers all the time.

"I'm coming. I have a bad feeling." I tagged with them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rajak went to assist Frankenstein, as Rael and I went to assist Tao and them. I went ahead of Rael first to help them. As I got there, I saw Regis, Takeo, and M-21 spitting out blood. "What's going on?!" I got on the ground.

They all looked at me in surprised. "You're back!"

"I'm going to beat your ass, M-21 because you didn't listen to me." I hissed at him.

"Well, if it isn't another girl. You're underrated from the other girl that I'm in love beautiful." I gave the man in the glasses a confused look because who the hell was he talking about?

"H… He has the antidote for the kids. He poisoned them." Regis struggled to say.

"What?" I was shocked to hear this new. I brought out my katana and was ready to attack.

Then Rael comes in to help us. "You finally come." I looked at him.

"Yes, because this filthy human talked about her like that?" Then Regis threw something to Rael. It must be those earpiece. I could hear Tao speaking inside of it.

"Oh lord… What are you saying?" I wondered.

"You are all dead!" Rael is furious now.

"You take the boy and I'll at the big guy." I told him, but he disobeys me.

"No, go to my brother with Frankenstein. I want to kill him them." I thought about it, so I went off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When I got there, I didn't see Rai. I only saw Seira, Rajak, and Frankenstein. "Seira, where's Rai?" I asked her as I watch Frankenstein fighting the Elder werewolf woman.

"He used his power to kill an Elder and to save Takeo and Tao, I think it was Tao. So, Frankenstein told him to sleep. Now, he's sleeping in his coffin. He was pretty lonely without you. When you were around his or even a room away, we would see him smile, but since you left to Lukedonia, he was very quiet than usually even if you couldn't see it." She tells me everything.

Then another Elder comes, and it was Urokai. He's in the Union too? Frankenstein turns around to see me. "Oh, you're back." That's all he has to say to me?

I then I turned my head to see Zarga. "Zarga, remember me?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"Lydia?" He remembers.

"Yes. Why? Why would you join the Union, Uncle?" I asked. I knew he wouldn't do this. He was my uncle. He was my mother's brother.

"I'm disappointed in you." I told him with a sad face.

"Lydia… I'm sorry." He apologizes. Then, I turned around to see Frankenstein being eaten by his own dark spear.

"Frankenstein, your weapon finally overpowered you." Zarga said. I made a strike to him. I struck him with my katana. I made a cut on his arm.

"I'm sorry, that it has to be this way. But I'll end you." I told him with a strong voice.

"You've grown up so fast. Your parents would be proud of you." He was ready.

I blew a big fire wave at him by swinging my katana. "I'm going to surpass my parents, Zarga." Frankenstein and I were fighting our own battles.

He swings his big axe chain at me. I did got hit by hit. "I hate doing this to you. Your mother would kill me."

"But she's dead…. You should've stopped her." I yelled at him. My eyes dilated everywhere to predict his next movement. I stopped him, but I got cut on shoulder.

I saw that Frankenstein was stabbed by Urokai.

I scratched Zarga, but it wasn't a wound. "You're still weak, Lydia. I thought you were better."

I started laughing. "I'm not trying hard because I don't want to hurt you. I'm scared to lose you, you know? I loved you, Uncle. You were the best family that I had." I shed some tears.

"But this is our last goodbye." I sliced my hand so my blood can be on there. I knew what I was doing and I knew what I was summoning.

"The fire phoenix, come down to fight with me to end this!" I lift my bloody katana up to the sky, waiting for the phoenix to come. Then, you heard a big explosion. It heard my calling. It came down from the sky and was now above me.

"Die, Zarga." I coldly said to him. I pointed at him as the phoenix came for him.

I glanced at Seira trying to protect Frankenstein because he was in his weak state right now. Then I was knocked down, as Rajak protected Seira and Frankenstein. I panted hard.

"All of you, just die!" I get up quickly to make a fire force field to protect them. You could hear the bird sound of the phoenix. I fell to my knees from the force from Urokai.

From all the smoke, there stood Rai in front of us. "Rai…." I whispered.

They all remembered him. At first they didn't, but now they did. I got up to assist him. "Stay with them." He tells me.

"No, I won't." I told him.

I went to continued my fight with Zarga. Using the phoenix drains a lot of my energy and even possibly my lifespan. My father used this to defeat my step father.

I fired mostly Zarga and Urokai. I used my arm to signal the phoenix to attack them. Rai was using blood to attack them also. Rai's not in a good condition to fight. "Rai, you're not in the right condition." I told him as I fought.

"You're not either."

"I love you so much that I would sacrifice myself to give you a better life than being a Noblesse who would die to protect us." Blood seeping out from my mouth.

"Don't!" He looks at me with fear in his eyes of losing me.

A big explosion happened. They broke the blood field. Rai's eyes started to glow bright red. His blood wings appears. "No!" I yelled. I fell to my knees. The only thing that was supporting me are my arms holding me up.

"No, please, Rai! You can't just die like this!" This triggered my emotion. My eyes were red with fire inside of it. You could say it could be hell in there. I was on fire. I couldn't contain myself no more. Seeing people die because of the Union or mods it hurts, but we can't do anything unless we end it.

I threw my katana aside. I came walking to them and slamming them down with my bare hands. "You won't hurt him anymore." I felt very tired at the point to faint. I felt once more from the force I'm using.

Then, Rai used a powerful force that made such a bright light. Rai was even damaged the most. He was bleeding from his mouth and right eye. "Rai…" I said in a soft voice.

I knew Zarga and Urokai were going to be put in an eternal sleep. I slowly made my way to Uncle Zarga. "I hope you're happy." I hugged him. "Tell my mother and father that I love them."

"I will." He slowly turns to dust.

I collapsed as the phoenix disappeared into the sky once more. All of the energy that I used from fighting against Zarga, and my body overheating. I couldn't handle the pressure and the power of summoning it.


	14. Chapter 14

When I woke up, my head was hurting a lot. It was pounding. It gave me a huge headache. I propped myself up with my arms and looked around in my room. It was only me. I did remember what happened before I blacked out.

I got out from my bed and started walking to the living room. I staggered around to my location. I saw everyone there sitting and discussing a topic that I would listen to, but hurts to listen and process to my head.

"You're awake, Lydia!" Tao shouts out.

"M-21…. You're going to die." I went rushing towards him, but Rai blocked me.

"You're hurt. Rest." He said it in my ear.

"Not until I beat his ass." I stared tiredly up to him.

"No." He wraps his arm around me and lifts me up over his shoulder to take me to my room.

"HEY!" I wanted to hit his back, but I didn't have the strength to do it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In the room, he lays me down gently on the bed. "I want you to rest." He puts some force in setting me down on the bed.

"No! I'm' fine! I'm just okay." I tried to convinced him to let me go.

He puts his hand over my head and I stood still. "You're head is hot. Get some rest." He pulls the blanket over me and tucks me in bed. "I'll check on you later." He closes the door behind him.

I sighed heavily. "I'm not sick." I groaned. I stayed in bed looking at the ceiling for like twenty minutes, then I got out from my room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I walked to the living room to see M-21. I slowly walked towards him and when I did, I grabbed his whole head. He winced in pain. "Didn't I tell you that I'll kill you? Because you didn't listen to me." I let go of his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I walked away from him.

"Why? You were angry at me. You wanted to kill me." He tells me.

"It's because I pity you. You're always getting hurt almost to the brink of death, but no matter what how hurt you are, you still tried to protect your fellow members." I turned away from him. He stares at the back of my figure.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day later was school. I stayed home because of Rai telling Frankenstein that I'm sick still. He told me not to get out from my bed. It was the boringest day ever. The only time that I could get out, is when I'm making food for myself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When they got home after school, Regis and Seira was making food and setting the table up. Rael and Rajak was staying in our house for a while. All I hear was Rael complaining about how Nobles shouldn't be doing human's job. I was laying against Rai's chest because he wanted me to lay there. "Rael! Shut up, you're annoying. You're giving me a headache." I yelled at him.

He glares at me. "Boy, I'm older than you are! Be respectful to your elders." I glared back at him.

"Come down, Lydia." He strokes my head.

"I'm sorry. My head hurts a lot. I feel very cranky today." I wrapped my arms around him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Then next day later, we visit Shinwoo and them at the hospital. We brought them food. "We're living in luxury!" Shinwoo said excitedly. I laughed at what he said.

I saw Rai holding a banana in his hand. "Why are you holding a banana?" I asked him. He struggles.

"Let me open it." I grabbed the banana out from his hand and opened it. I gave it to him after I opened it.

"You can eat it." He gestures me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I want you to get better. Now, eat it." I ate the banana. I took one glance at him and I saw him blushing. I chewed the banana off.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked him.

He turns away from me. "It's nothing." I thought about it for a little until I realized what he was thinking about.

"You dirty, Rai! Oh my gosh!" I pushed his shoulder. My face turned red too.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rai and I were walking down to Frankenstein's lab, until we hearing talking in the training room. We went to go check who was there. And it was Rael and Rajak. They were talking about their soul weapon if it wasn't split up. "Your father, Ragar Kertia, has made the final decision." They were shock a bit then turned to bow to him.

"Splitting the soul weapon means nothing can be incomplete. The soul weapon… Or the heir that becomes the family leader. Ragar's decision made everything incomplete. However, the reason Ragar made this choice is he has faith that you two will overcome the incompleteness. Being complete is not important. Regar will be pleased enough to see you… The way you are." After telling them, we both went upstairs.

"You sound very old because the words you say are very wise with facts." I teased him.

"But the things I say are true." He said.

"Yes, it is, Noblesse." I bowed.

He smiles at me when I got back up. "You're so cute." He pinches my cheeks.

"I'm going to sleep, okay?" I told him.

Rai's lips were moving, but I couldn't hear anything. I looked at him weird. "I…." I waited for him. "I want you to sleep in my room with me." He blushes and turns his head away.

That shocked me because I didn't expect him to say that. "If you want me to then you shouldn't turn your head away." I curled up a smile and clinged onto him. I was playing around with him.

"If you keep teasing me like that…. I won't contain myself any longer." My face was red now.

"R-Rai!" I hit him. "Don't say that!" I cover my eyes with my hand.

"Let's go." He drags me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rai and I were laying on the bed together. He didn't do anything to me. We just laid there and talked.

"Hey Rai…." He turns to face me. "Are we dating?" I asked him.

It looked like he was thinking for a bit. "Yeah, I guess so because we do show affection for each other."

I turned myself over to prop myself up. "But you never asked me to be your girlfriend." I wanted him to say it.

"No, I don't want you to be my girlfriend…" He stopped talking as I waited for his answer. But then, I heard sleeping noises.

"Are you sleeping?" I leaned my head over to his face to see him fast asleep. I sighed from not hearing his answer. I was bumped.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning later, I woke up from bed and saw a note on the side table and it said:

 _Dear Lydia,_

 _I'm off to school as you will stay home because you're still sick from what I can tell._

 _Love,_

 _Rai_

He made a smile on my face appeared. "I'm not sick anymore." I pouted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I get up and walked to the living room. "What? Where is everybody?" Rael looks shock.

"They're at school." I leaned on the hallway wall.

"At school?" He looked confused.

"Yes, it's a place where you get yourself educated." I told him.

I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what to make. "You hungry?" I asked them.

"Yes." Rael said.

"I'll help you, Lydia." Rajak offers and I accepted it. I taught him how to make some food.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Throughout the day, I hanged out with Rael and Rajak. Most of the time Rael tried to pick fights with me. It was annoying. I would say to him: 'Do you want to die, boy?' Whenever he annoys the crap out of me.

Then later on the day, they came back home with Shinwoo and them. "A big family meal." I whispered.

They were chatting and eating, I had something in my mind. "Hey Rai…." I glanced at Seira for a second, but I stopped talking because I saw her wiping something off of Shinwoo's face. I turned around to see Rael frozen.

"Back to what I was saying. What do you mean that you don't want me to be your girlfriend? That's been bothering for the whole day, plus I'm not sick anymore either." I wanted to know the answer badly.

"Well, what I mean is….."


	15. Chapter 15

"What I mean is…." He looks at me with loving eyes as he holds my hands in his.

"I rather marry you than just being girlfriend or boyfriend in this new century. Courting is much better for me to do." He shyly kissed my hand.

"You… You really want to marry me?" I smiled widely with excitement.

"Yes." He smiles. I let go of his hands and hugged him. "I love you, Rai." I squealed.

I totally forgot that 'they' were still here. They all looked at us in amusement, and then they all cheered for us. "Rai! You're marrying Lydia?!" Shin woo runs to us and shakes Rai's hands.

The four nobles bowed in respect of having a noblesse being engaged. Tao and Takeo were congratulating Rai on his proposal to me. M-21 pats his shoulder. Frankenstein, he was happy. He was tearing up a bit. "You crying?" I asked him.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm happy that Master finally can be with his love. I'm glad it was you." He wipes his little tears away. I chuckled at him.

"What happened if it wasn't me?" I questioned him.

"Well, I would have to interrogate her then." He walks to Rai to talk to him.

I was happy. It's been so long since seeing each other again, and we met then later on, we'll get marry soon. I had so many thoughts about the wedding, but it was too early to.

"Congratulations, Lydia." I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Seira's hand.

"Thank you." I hugged her.

"You two do match as a couple." The first time I saw Seira smiles.

"Hey Rai, is a pregnancy next before the marriage?" I jokingly said to tease him. Before my eyes, Rai turned away from me.

"Hey! I was only joking around with you. I didn't really mean it…. Only if you want to." I wiggled my eyebrows at him. I was teasing him too much.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I was joking around with you too much. Don't get mad." I hugged him as he faces away from me.

"I'm not mad. It's just embarrassing from those words coming out from your mouth." It was cute how he was being so embarrassed.

"You're so cute." I squeezed him more. "Hey Frankenstein, if we do have kids, you'll be their grandpa." I stared at him with a smirk plastered on my face.

He sighs and shakes his head, "I wouldn't want to be a 'grandpa'. I'd be their uncle instead. Calling me a 'grandpa' makes me feel old even though you guys are older than me by thousands of years."

"Frankenstein, you would be their grandpa." Even Rai comments on it too. I stared back at Frankenstein. "See?" I said to him.

"Ahh…." He sighs again.

"I know you'd be happy. Tao, Takeo, M-21, and Regis would be their uncles. Seira and maybe the Lord would be their aunties." I stated to him.

"Let's go." Rai whispers in my ear with his arm wrapped around my waist close to him body.

We were walking to the hallway until, "HEY, YOU GUYS! DON'T GET ROUGH IN BED!" We turned to see Tao talking to us. As I look closely to his hands, he was giving us a thumb up?

I scoffed. "Why would you give us a thumb up?" I asked in curiosity.

"I don't know either. I just wanted to." He looks at his thumb that was up to us.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We went to his room. "Lydia." I turned to face him.

"Yes?" I replied back look at him.

"I… I want to make love to you." I was shocked to hear it from him.

"Y-you do?! You're not joking with me, right?" My ears and face were burning.

"No, I'm not. I really mean it, Lydia. I feel like it's time." He closed the gap between us, and moved a few strands of hair away from my face. He pushes me down to the bed and kisses me hotly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning later, I woke up with my body all sore. I turned my head to see Rai naked and asleep. I slowly turned my body to face Rai. I caressed his face a bit. He woke up in a blink of an eye. I wasn't surprise. "Good morning." I smiled at him.

"Good morning. It looks like you're glowing a bit." His arms come grabbing onto me, holding me tight in his arm. "Don't leave. Stay with me." He kissed my forehead. I snuggled closer to his chest.

"You're warm." I said it out of nowhere.

"I'm usually warm, Lydia. You're usually cold." He was right. I'm usually cold all the time.

"I know and I don't like it. It's not fun to be cold." I pouted. He rubs my arms to warm me up.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In the day, Seira and Regis went somewhere to do things. Rajak was training with Frankenstein. Tao, Takeo, and M-21 were talking about things that I don't know what they were talking about. Rai and I were cuddling and watching some movies. "I want to watch some horror movies." He said to me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because Shinwoo was saying it was 'awesome', and I wanted to try it out." He quoted 'awesome' with his fingers.

"Well… Erm… I don't like watching horror movies." I turned my head away from him.

"Why? They're only fake." He said.

"But still! I'm scared!" I whined.

"I'll protect you." He said it in a cute way.

"But I can protect myself too." I looked at him.

"Shh." He hugs me protectively, and grabs the control and changes the channel to a horror movie.

Most of the time, I was flinching in fear, or hiding my face and asking Rai about what happened. Tao and then came to join in to watch. I knew I was going to be scarred for now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The kids didn't come back yet, so Frankenstein, Rajak, Rai, and I went to go check on them. "The traces that Rael left, lead that way." We followed what Rajak said.

We landed and we see trees broken in half, grounds having a big dent inside of them. "Rael's trail ends here, but I feel his energy nearby." Rajak said while looking around the area.

"Then, there's a facility somewhere on this island. We should all go rescue them." Rajak swiftly leave.

"Master, this is the enemy zone, so should be traps set around here. I will lead the way." Frankenstein told us and we followed him.

"It's impossible to sneak in quietly." Frankenstein looks at the view ahead of us.

"Then we should move separate." Rai said. "Lydia will come with me."

"But…" Frankenstein looked surprised.

"Frankenstein, the kids." I looked at him.

"Yes." We both left the Frankenstein, as Rai and I are going to find the kids.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We both traveled to their location. "I hope they're okay…" I was overthinking about what happened to them.

"They're stable enough to keep themselves alive." Rai holds my hand to reassure me that they're fine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We landed to a laboratory. We walked inside of it. "I can feel them." I said, looking around the place.

"I wonder who works in here?" I balled my fist to think who would want the kids.

We looked in a room, we found them. I looked at a table of tools. "They must've tested them as subjects." I felt scared from seeing this happen. I actually didn't think people would try to capture Nobles to do this.

I turned to face them. They were beat. Their clothes were ripped into shreds. I was going to heal them until the door opened, "I should do the next test quickly." It was a female. I turned to face the female.

"You." I recognized her. She did not know me. She kept asking questions about who we were.

I saw Rai taking off his cross earring. "No, Rai." I whispered.

We had a big red field inside the lab. "Lydia, take the kids away to a safe place." I had no choice but to agree. I unlocked them from the wall and carried them to a safe place.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I laid them down on the ground. I moved my hand to give them a new pair of clothing. I went one by one to heal them. "I hope you guys wake up soon." All I did was guard them.

Then, I saw Rai with Roctis Kravei one of the Elder/traitors. Roctis unleashed a big slash of power to Rai. I used a circle of fire to protect me and the kids.

Frankenstein went to save the day, but Rai told him to protect the kids with me. Then, Rai transform into his form of having blood wings. "Rai, you're only hurting yourself…" My heart cringed in pain.

"That was his destiny to do. He already know what he has to do to save us." Frankenstein made me more sadder.

"Thanks for making me sad, Frankenstein." I said sarcastically.

"Master…" I put my arm in front of him.

"I know how you feel." I looked at the battle in front of us.

Then, I see blood coming down his face. "RAI!" I wanted to run to save him. I didn't want him to die.

"Lydia, you can't go." Frankenstein was holding me back from fighting.

"I can't let him die like this! Or lose his life span like this either!" I was yelling at him. He forced enteral sleep on Roctis, then Frankenstein let's me go. I went running towards Rai and hugged him.

"You're killing me in the inside." I cried on his back. "But I need to accept the fact that you pay the price of using your power."

Then out of nowhere, we felt this big energy. There was a big light somewhere. "What's that?" I turned to look at it.

"This is...Muzaka?" I remember he telling me how he went into his slumber when he fought Muzaka.

"How? I thought you said you killed him?" I was really confused.

Frankenstein and I had to step back as Muzaka and Rai had to fight again. "That's impossible…" I talked too loud.

"They must've collected his body from the fight and revived it somehow. You felt the energy of the explosion, right?" He asks me.

"Yes, I did. But I never knew what it was until Rai told me what happened." My eyes filled with fear now seeing Muzaka alive.

Rajak finally joined up. He asked some questions to Frankenstein about Muzaka.

I was fighting not to help him because he told us not to. I could see that both of his eyes were bleeding. "Stop breaking my heart…. I can't see you like this." I clutched my chest.

There was a big explosion. "He's going to die." I unconsciously ran to him, but being pulled back by Frankenstein.

"I know how much you care for him, but he won't let us interfere." I don't care. I don't want to listen.

"I'm sorry, Frankenstein. I want to stop him. I- we can both see him like this." We both were in a tough position.

Rai was coughing out blood and I couldn't take it anymore. I went up to save him. I blocked his attack. "Muzaka." I glared at him.

"Lydia." He remembers. I was protecting him now.

"I'll destroy both of you." I inflicted a stronger force field.

"I won't let you do this." I put my hand in front of me, and a huge explosion happened. He was gone for now.

I went on the ground. "Rai!" I ran to him as he almost fall.

"He's tired." Frankenstein looks at me with sadness in his eyes.

We all heard a helicopter above up. Inside where Tao and Takeo, but inside I felt another presence inside, Karius.

Rajak stayed to get more information. As we felt I made Rai lay his head on my thighs as I stroke his head. Some forces were trying to attack us, but Takeo got it.


	16. Chapter 16

In the helicopter, I was slowly healing Rai from his wounds. I know he would get mad at me if I used some of my life span to save him. "You don't have to heal me." He said without looking at me.

"But I want to though. I care and love you. Plus, you're also my fiancée. I can't you die before our wedding. Don't you know how long it's been? I finally don't have any regrets from meeting you. The first time I saw you, you were alone so I decided to stick around with you until half of the end. Then we meet in this century. I'm glad that I get to see you everyday and night. Leaving you was my biggest regret of my life, but I only did it because my mother was leaving, and I was still young at that time." I caressed his face with my cold hands.

"Your hands are cold." I chuckled at his reaction.

"My hands always been cold." I removed my hands from his face. "There is that better?" I asked him.

"No." His hands come grabbing mine. "I'll warm it up to you." He a small smile was tugging on his lips.

"Okay." I watched him warming up my cold hands.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We came home at last. We were all tired from the event. Frankenstein told us that we won't be going to school because of their condition. I stayed at home to watch over Rai. "I'm going to cook some food in the kitchen, and I'll bring it back to you." I went out of the laboratory room.

I overheard Rael telling Seira to get some rest. "Ahh… He's trying so hard to get her, or even trying to make her open up." I shook my head slowly.

"Rael, you guys are fine. I was the one who healed more of your injuries. But if you really insist Seira to sleep, she's not going to." I turned to look at them.

"Lydia, is Rai okay?" Regis asked worriedly.

I was silent, then I looked up to them. "No. He's not. He used a lot of his power to defeat Roctis and Muzaka. I feared that he'll die, so I came in the last minute to protect him even though he clearly said to me and Frankenstein not to." I turned to resume cooking.

I was such in a deep thought that I cut myself. I looked at the blood dripping down my finger, and I can imagine how I could've saved him from the big fight with Muzaka, why I couldn't stay long enough to stop his slumber from happening. I had so much frustration pent up inside me. When I told him that I didn't regret meeting him, I still do. I want to save him back thousands of years ago. I want to save you, but I can't.

I felt the knife being pulled by someone. I looked to see who was pulling it and it was Seira. "Don't hurt yourself. I'll cook." She scoots me over to cook and wipe off my blood on the cooking board and knife.

"But-" I looked at her.

"Think about Rai's condition. Don't regret it, it wasn't your fault from leaving, wasn't it? What you did in the past of leaving him, nothing can be done from that. You have to live with it. Rai needs you more than ever. Go to him." She's so wise like.

"Okay." I washed off the blood and sat with the others with Shinwoo and them.

I watched him drink his tea. Rai needs you more than ever. Seira's words were stuck in my head.

Shinwoo were saying how sick we all looked. Rai was in the worse condition. I gripped his hand.

Later they left the house. Rai was saying how he wanted to go back to school again at this hour. "I'll go with you." I went with him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When we got to the school, we saw the other three with Karius. He bowed to Rai and introduced himself to him.

Frankenstein and I traveled the classroom where Rai and I have. He sat there and told us what happened with Muzaka.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

In Frankenstein's laboratory, Rai was still coughing out blood. My heart breaks to see him in pain like this.

"Rai, you need-"

"I know you care for me, I know you want me to be better, but I can't." He looks at me with blood rushing out from his mouth.

"You're in a bad condition. You will die, and I don't want that to happen. It was hard already to live a few centuries without you, you know why? It's because I hurt you. I hurt your feelings because I was never coming back!" Tears were forming in my eyes.

"I want to save you, but won't let me to use my lifespan to save you. My father saved my mother by using his lifespan. I will do the same also. It doesn't matter if you don't like it. I will do it to save you." A few tears dropped. He gets up from the chair to hug me.

"I don't want you to die either when we're in battle, and you used your lifespan on me to save me. That's not fair for me to see." He tighten his hug.

"It's not fair for me to see you fight at times, when you tell me or Frankenstein not to help you. I'm tempted to save you, but you told us to stay back, so I have to watch you fight as I stay and little pieces of me is dying." I confessed.

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't do anything. I want to save you all." He kissed my head.

Then out of nowhere he says the Lord's name. I backed away from him. "What?" I was utterly confused.

"I felt her presence here on Earth." I did not believe him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was true the Lord or Gejutel was here. I went up to my room that I now share with Rai. Seira has her own room.

In the room, I felt a big energy. "What is this…?" It seemed so familiar. I went to see what it was.

I ran into the living room. "Frankenstein, do-"

"No, it seems familiar though." He hurry said. I followed them to the other part of the lab, and there he was stabbed with a sword of the Lord.

"RAI!" I fell on my knees as well as Regis did too, but on his butt.

"M-Master." Frankenstein's face was too shock.

We all couldn't process what was happening. A lot of things were happening. Frankenstein was immediately turned to his form with his dark power coming.

Frankenstein was about to attack, but Gejutel told him to stopped. We saw Rai floating up in the air glowing.

"What's happening?" I looked in confusion.

"She didn't do that to harm Raizel, but to fill Raizel's lifespan." Gejutel told us.

So, the Lord came because she heard that Rai fought with Muzaka.

He came down and coughed out blood. Then there was a big bright light amongst us. "Master." Frankenstein looked at what was happening.

"What's going on?" It was the other three that I didn't see this whole day, Tao, Karius, Takeo and M-21.

Then another bright light came out from Rai. "Damn these bright lights….!" I covered my eyes.

Then appeared the previous Lord. He appeared. "Hi." The previous Lord said to us. He was just talking.

The previous Lord combined his soul with Ragnarok for Rai when his life was about to end.

"Is Frankenstein there? Sure, he must be with Raizel. Hey, what do you think? I succeed, so I'm kind of a high-tech Lord, right?" I laughed from 'high-tech Lord'.

The previous Lord next talked about his daughter. Then it was Karius, lastly he notices me. "It's been awhile, Lydia." He said to me.

"It has been." I cracked a smile.

"They finally know the truth of your departure, huh?"

"You could say so?" I moved my shoulders.

"I'm surprised you finally met Raizel again. You guys were so cute. You being by his side, not leaving him alone. Being a little wallflower." I scoffed.

"A wallflower?" I questioned him.

"Yes, you were one." I rolled my eyes.

"I have something to tell you about your father. There's some part of his spirit on the battlefield where he fought that witch in Lukedonia. You should visit to see what happened." He said it very seriously.

"Okay." I nodded.

Then he spotted Tao and them. He told us that he didn't have enough time left, then he was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

The Lord went to school with us. Gejutel also tagged himself along to protect her. Even in class, he was scaring kids. I walked up to him, "Gejutel, you need to calm down. They wouldn't hurt her. Plus, they don't know how to address the Lord either. Don't expect too much from them." I told him.

"But-" Then Gejutel was called to the Chairman's office.

"Bye." I waved to him. Seira and Regis were now protecting the Lord, but the Lord told them to sit down in their spot.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When class started, Rai helped the Lord. It was really thoughtful of him to do that. I wasn't jealous over that, I knew what he had to do to help her in the human world.

"Hey, you jelly?" Shinwoo nudged me.

"No. I'm not like those girls, okay? I know he's helping her out. It's like if I was a foreigner, someone would help me out, you get it?" I stated to him.

"Sureeee" He extended the 'e' in sure.

"You want me to be jealous, huh?" I rolled my eyes.

"You betcha!" He said excitedly.

"You're so loud." I complained.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I did feel like a wheel of any numbers because of the Lord's presence here. But you know, I need to keep in mind that it'll be alright. He's a loyal man.

When I ate my food, I felt like throwing up. I ran out of the cafeteria to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, I kept throwing up. "I'm not pregnant…." I said to myself.

Then the door slams open, and the footsteps came closer. "Hey, Lydia, you alright?" Yuna and Suyi looks at me.

"Yeah…. I'm just not feeling good today then." I wiped my mouth with toilet paper and flushed the toilet. I went to the sink to rinse my mouth.

"Let's go back now. I don't want to keep them waiting." I rushed them to leave.

Back in the cafeteria, they all looked at me curiously. "I'm fine. Just felt sick from eating." I said calmly. And I attempted to eat my food again, but I felt like throwing up again.

"Never mind, I won't eat." It was just the food that made me throw up.

For the whole day, he was helping her. When school ended, they were going to the PC room. They asked me, but I declined.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I went to the supermarket to buy those pregnancy test. I bought three different types of brand.

Walking my way home, I felt very weak for some reason. "What's going on?" I looked at my legs. I sighed and sat on the ground for a bit.

It took me along time to get home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When I walked inside the house it smelled burnt. "What are you guys making?! It smells!" I looked at the people who were sitting on the couch.

"I think it's just you." M-21 says to me.

"What does it smell like?" Takeo looks at me.

"Burnt." I replied.

"Well, I don't think we burnt anything. Maybe you're…." Tao paused for a second.

"Pregnant." Seira finished the sentence for him.

"Oh is she now!" Tao sounds really excited.

"No, I'm not!" I objected.

"Yes, you are. Then why did you throw up?" She folds her arm.

"What Lydia's pregnant with the Noblesse's baby?!" Rael pops out of nowhere.

"No, I am not! First of all, I only threw up because of the food that I ate at lunch. Second of all, it smelled like burnt in here because I suspect one of you guys from burning something. Wait- I do sound pregnant…." I thought about what I said more, and it does sound like it.

"See! You are!" Tao screams out.

"Shut up, Tao!" I yelled at him.

"Well, am I going to be a grandpa now?" I turned to see Frankenstein and Rai standing together.

"I don't know. It's only an if I am. I'm going to check it out by myself with these." I pulled out the pregnancy tests from the plastic bag.

"Ooh! She's prepared." Tao said jokingly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I went to the bathroom and did my stuff on the tests. While I was waiting for the test results to work, I looked in the mirror and turned to my side. I was imagining if I was pregnant.

"On three tests it turns out…." I looked at the three of them. "Wow. What a surprise." I smiled.

Then Seira knocks on my door. "Yes?" I answered.

"What are you? Positive or negative?" She asks.

"I'm…" I answered her question.

"Wow…. We all were…." I rolled my eyes at her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I walked to the bed. "Are you…?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm very tired today." I told Rai as I went to sleep.

While I was sleeping, Rai was just looking at me. He stroked my head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day later at school, Rai and I felt…. Muzaka's presence? I looked at him. "Why is he here?"

"I don't know either." He said in shock.

We both appeared with Frankenstein. "Cadis Etrama Di Raizel and Lydia Catriona Hayes." Muzaka says to us.

"So, are after all those years you have left. He was sad, you know?" Muzaka looks at me.

"I heard that one before really." I scoffed. "How about that time where you made Rai forced himself to sleep for 820 years?"

"Tch." He turns his head away from me.

Muzaka and Rai went to talk to each other alone. It was me and Frankenstein alone.

"Well, are you pregnant?" He asks me.

"No, I'm not." I told him. "It's better not to be, at the moment right now because there's a lot of things that are happening."

"True. Maybe when things are calming down around us." He said.

"Yeah."

"Have you told Master?"

"No, I didn't have the chance to tell him." I said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Frankenstein and I went to their location. Frankenstein had pop with him. "What are you doing with the pop?" I asked him. I had a weird feeling about it.

"Revenge." He sneers.

"Oh my gosh." I sighed with my head shaking side to side.

When we got there Frankenstein gave Muzaka the pop. "Hey, Lydia, I heard you're pregnant." Muzaka said.

"Well, about that…. I'm not actually. I would be happy that I am, but at this point and time right now…. I don't think it's the best thing to be pregnant. I'm sorry, Rai, if you had your hopes up." I looked at him apologetic.

"It's fine. You are right about the things you said. It's not the right time." He hugs me.

"Plus, I also heard you guys got engaged." We both nodded our heads.

"Yes, we are." I said happily. "I heard what happened to your daughter, and I'm sorry to hear that. You may not want the pity from me right now, but I would know why you did that fight for. You were blinded by rage."

Muzaka and I had a conversation together. Until he shook his pop that Frankenstein gave him. "No, don't!" I yelled. He opened the pop and it exploded in his face. There in the background Frankenstein was laughing.

"Frankenstein, that was low." I told him with a disappointed face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

At home, Rael ran to me to ask me something. "Hey, so are you-"

"No, I'm not! I'm not pregnant. I did the test all three of them and I'm not." I explained to them.

"Even if she was, it wouldn't be a great environment for the baby either." Rai added in.


	18. Chapter 18

Regis and M-21 was training with the other two nobles. M-21 wanted to try to transform into his werewolf form, and I think Regis wanted to get stronger.

M-21 successed what he wanted because of Karius using his last option of using his soul weapon.

Rai, Rael, and I were up in the living room where Shinwoo and them are here. I was going to get up to get some more tea in the kitchen, and when I did, I fell on my knees.

"Lyd- Lady Lydia!" Rael shouts. He had correct himself because I'm engaged to the Noblesse.

I was having a flashback of something running through my mind. "Oh my…" I was trying to hold myself up with the kitchen counter.

I went running to the sink. I was throwing up blood. "Lady Lydia, what's happening to you?!" Rael pays my back as I cough it out.

"I…. Don't… Know…" I couldn't think right. I kept on coughing no matter what.

"What's going on Lydia?" Rai was behind me.

"Like…. I said to…. Rael." I tried breathing.

"She doesn't know." Rael help me out to tell him.

"But I think it happens because…. I had a flashback…. Of the fight with my step father. M-maybe I'm getting the effects from his death." I didn't really know myself either. I was just making a guess.

Rai wraps his arm around me and holds me tight. "Rael, I think it's time for them to leave because I don't want them to see her condition like this." Rai tells Rael.

"Okay." Rael left.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rai was helping me to the room. "Ahh!" I winced in pain. I looked down at my stomach and there was a big cut of blood seeping through my shirt.

"Rai!" I yelped. He looks at where I was staring at. "Don't use you power, Rai." I begged him.

Regis came in and looked at us. "W-what happened?!" He looks worries.

"Regis, go with Rael to escort the kids." Rai commanded.

I felt a pang in my head, and I saw my real father getting cut from the stomach.

"Rai, I think it's really happening to me. Whatever happened to my real father is happening to me, right now." I told him as I gripped my bleeding wound.

"Frankenstein." Rai calls.

Frankenstein came up with a shocked face. "What's happening?" He came rushing to us.

"Her father's death of fighting the witch is affecting her. It's causing her to get the wounds that the witch did to him. But the problem is that we don't know how and why it's happening." Rai was explaining.

I lifted up my shirt to see no wound. "T-there's not wound." I struggled saying.

"It might be the connection of your father trying to talk to you. I'm not sure." Frankenstein was trying to think of ways of what's happening to me.

"I'll bring her to my lab." Frankenstein brings me down to his lab.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'll have you strap down onto this seat. I will need you to face all the pain you'll feel from this experience." He tells me as he put the straps tight enough to secure me.

"Good luck." He leaves the lab.

I was only facing the pain of the flashbacks.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was seeing something else after the pain of my father. I saw Regis and Rael getting hurt from two mods. I woke up.

I forgot that I was strapped on tight. "AHH!" I screamed as I tried to to get out.

"Oh my god!" I squirmed and I finally caught it on fire.

I ran to their rescue. They're not strong enough to defeat them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Even though I was in pain, I didn't let that stop me from getting to them. "I won't give up on you guys." I jumped to their location.

I finally got there, and they were all injured even the three mods were there.

"Stand behind me." I told them as I looked at our enemies.

"But you're-"

"I don't care if I'm hurt. At least I'm saving you guys." I told them.

"You guys are weak, right now." I made a field of fire to protect them.

"Ooh look there. Trying to protect them? Disgusting." The woman- no, I mean the man laughed.

"You're disgusting." I rolled my eyes.

The man in pink tried to attack me, but I grabbed his arms from hurting me. I kicked him in his chest. He flew off.

I was going to end it, but something happened to me again. "Ahh!" I felt like something was pierced through my chest. My chest was bleeding as well, but I knew better. It was an illusion to trick me.

I pulled out my soul weapon. "You can't take it much longer, Lady Lydia!" Rael yells at me.

"I've been in much pain than you ever did!" I retorted.

"Stop, Lydia!" It was Muzaka's voice. I looked at him.

"This is not your family concern. You don't understand do you now? You don't understand the situation we're going through." I walked up to him. Both of our tensions between us was getting heavy.

"Stop it, you two." It was Rai.

Then that pink purple guy was saying to Muzaka that he isn't the Lord, and he doesn't respect it. So then, the two mods went to attack Muzaka.

Rai went running towards me to hug me. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes… It tried to tell me how my father died. And felt how much pain he was in fighting to his death. I read through his thoughts. There were so much that he had to say." I said to him.

Muzaka is letting the two werewolves go free. He's using Rai as a reason. Rai sighed, I just stared at him.

Frankenstein, Seira, and Karius came. "How could you send them away like that when they did this to my kids? I will never… Let this go." Frankenstein's dark aura was coming out.

"I didn't do it." Muzaka said to him. "And it wasn't them either." He pointed at the other two werewolves.

Then Frankenstein walked to us. "... Is that true?" Rai nodded.

"Yes, I was there to help Rael and the others." I told him. Frankenstein felt bad for accusing them.

Frankenstein apologizes to Rai of being late.

There was a lot of commotions. "Frankenstein, just let it go. We have kids that are injured right now." I told him.

"Understood." We left the place.


	19. Chapter 19

Coming back home, the kids were healing.

I still didn't feel so good. I left the laboratory to the bedroom. I crawled in bed and covered myself in the blankets.

"Lydia, are you still hurting?" It was Rai's voice. I heard his footsteps walking closer to me.

"Yeah… I guess so…" I was getting drowsy a bit.

"Just sleep. Get some rest." He kissed my forehead and left the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day later.

"Hey you guys, I'm going to Lukedonia for a few days." I walked into the living room.

"Why?" Frankenstein looks at me.

"Because of what happened yesterday. So… Bye, you guys." I said my goodbyes and left.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When traveling to Lukedonia, I had this weird energy somewhere. I dropped to the ground and walked my way to the energy.

I looked from afar and it was Rajak dying? I saw some people dressed in white, but I can't identify them.

"Rajak?" I ran up to his figure.

He was standing there as his body was disappearing. "Rajak! Stay- No hold on! I'll save you!" I was panicking what to do.

"Don't. I couldn't stop them." He falls to his knees.

"Don't say that! I can save you! How about the Lord, Lukedonia, and specially Rael." I had my arms around him trying to hold him up.

"I'm sorry. I want you to not use it to save me. Save the Noblesse instead." He coughs out.

"I don't think I can stay with you guys any longer…" That was his final words.

"Rajak?! Rajak!" He was turning into red dusts.

"Eternal sleep. It's too early for him…!" Tears were dripping from my face. "You were a good kid, Rajak. You were just like your father." My voice cracked as I kept on speaking.

"If you only let me help to save you, Rajak." He was gone. He was in a better place than this.

"I will kill the person who ever did this to you. I will do it for Rael. He'll be in a worse condition." I jumped my way to Lukedonia as I head to the Lord.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I went as possible as I could to the Lord.

I went inside the big room where she always sits in her throne. "Lord…" It was just only us in the room with Rozaria.

"I didn't expect you to come." She looks at me. She poses just like her father on the throne.

"I need to tell you-"

Then someone came in running here. "SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED! THE TRAITOR OF THE FAMILY LEADERS HAVE APPEARED IN LUKEDONIA!"

I finally remembered who they were. "They killed him." I clenched my fist. I was really heavy hearted.

Rozaria went off first. It was just me and the Lord.

"I-"

"No, we'll both go. I'm not going to let them die trying to save Lukedonia." We both went off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We both went different ways to save them. The Lord went to aid Kei, and I went to aid Rozaria.

It was Gradeus. He was about to attack Rozaria, but I used a shield to protect her. "What are you guys doing here?" My feet floated down to the ground.

"Lydia Catriona Hayes. You're the same as ever." Gradeus chuckles.

"I don't get why you guys would do this. There-"

"The previous Lord was wrong!" I always hated him. I used a force of fire to blow him back.

"You couldn't bend anything! You didn't want to try!" I yelled at him.

"All of you…." I stared at them, the traitors.

Then the Lord appeared.

The Lord glanced at the injured clan leaders.

I gasped in pain and clutched my head. I was hearing things and seeing things. "Lydia." The Lord turns to me.

"D-don't worried." I told her. I regained my composure.

Gradeus attack both of us with Edian coming at us. We both blocked it. The Lord did her blood field. Lagus casted a blood mist spell.

"What is this?" I looked at the red fog.

"Everything inside the mist is mine. I can attack enemies from every direction within the mist. Just like this." He smiles evilly.

His red vine was coming at the Lord, but she used a force field to block it.

We both turned around to see the three in pain. "Gejutel, Rozaria, Ludis…" I whispered.

The Lord swung her sword at Lagus.

I went to their aid. "You're going to be fine." I was healing them. I was taking their pain away.

The pain I take from people the more I get hurt and lose my lifespan. "STOP!" I screamed as I explode within the flames that came out of me.

I was getting headaches. Why now?!

'Kill me. She'll kill you when she's older. I'll let my blood seep through my body. I'll die here as my soul stays her.'

I see my father on his knees dying. This is where he died.

"No, no, NO!" I unleashed a being explosion.

"You found out where your father died, huh?" Lagus said.

"Yes." I stared at him.

"Lord, I'll take Gradeus." I told her as I ran to attack him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We both were fighting. "You will die! I won't let you live!" I stabbed him with my soul weapon.

"You must've witness Rajak's death."

"Yes, I have!" I got a pang of pain in my head.

"Why the memories now?!" I slashed fire at him.

"Getting weak?" He hit me with his weapon and I flew back.

We were both old in age.

I tried getting myself up. I struggled to do it. I was panting from tiredness and pain together. "I can't die or lose just like this…!" I gathered my strength.

"I found you." Out came Frankenstein. "Looks like everyone's here." He's in his insane mode.

"Frankenstein." I heard Gejutel said. "What are you doing here…?"

"Hey~ Gejutel." Frankenstein reply. "Your brother's here." When I heard him say that, I choked on my own spit making me choke.

"Oh god…" I stared in disbelief of what he said.

"What…?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Frankenstein told us to stay back.

"Frankenstein." I was about to ask him if he needed help.

"No, I can't let you. Master has been extremely worried about you even since he heard what happened here. Now, stay back." He commands me, and I do what he said. I respect him.

Frankenstein and Gradeus were fighting.

I went to heal them. "Don't!" Gejutel stops me.

"You're going to kill yourself. Think about Raizel. He needs you." His eyes shows sorrow.

"I-indeed." I nodded. I couldn't think of a day without me in Rai's life as if I didn't existed.

Frankenstein was doing his crazy things like stabbing people for no reasons.

I felt light headed. I crouched down to my knees. "Oh my gosh…" I put my hand over my forehead.

'I will kill you even if it means I die here!'

My father, he was beginning to fight the witch in the beginning.

These flashbacks aren't going in order. They're randomly coming to me.

I was about to fall backwards, but someone held me up, and it was the Lord. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm getting flashbacks." I rolled my eyes back as if I was about to pass out.

"Don't you dare die now!" She yells in my ear.

Then I felt his presence. "Rai…" I weakly said.

There was a big fight between Rai and Lagus. I wanted to save and help him, but the Lord was restraining me to do so.

"Rai is going to die…" I pleaded weakly.

"You're going to die." She tells me.

"I don't care, if I die. As long as he has someone watching over him, he's fine." I couldn't think straight.

I shook the Lord off of me. I saw that Edian was about to attack. I blew her away from Rai. Lagus had the blood stone in his chest.

"Why Edian!" I grabbed her by her collar. She just stares at me.

"Don't do this! I knew when I was gone, you loved him. I know you still love him. But why betray him?" I pushed her to the ground as I straddled her.

"You don't know me!" She hissed at me.

"I know you more than ever!" I pound her head to the ground.

We both started to fight. I was getting weaker every time I'm getting a vision and from what happened to me yesterday.

"You're getting pale." She stands in front of me as I fallen before her.

"I'll die here just like my father." I couldn't feel my body no more. The world around me was numb. I had no feelings for anything. I didn't care if I die from her or this in general.

"I can't save anyone…" I was ready for my death. Until Edian ran to save Rai's life from Lagus.

"I knew you still loved him." I stared at them as Rai held Edian in his arms.

I couldn't feel jealous. She was going to die anyways.

I fell backwards. I was ready to die.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Lagus down.

"Is this my goodbye next?" After I see Edian dying and her red ash flying up, I'm thinking about myself now.


	20. Chapter 20

Rai's POV

I looked at her sleeping form. "I'm sorry, Lydia." I stroked her face. "I couldn't save you."

She was now in a deep sleep due to her over using her power to save the others.

I turned to the door to see Frankenstein standing there. "Master." He looks at me.

"..." I didn't say a word.

"I know you're in a bad position right now. I know she's in a critical condition too. She may or may not wake up." Frankenstein was slapping the truth into me.

"I know." I spoke.

"We need to go and talk to the Lord." Frankenstein and I left to meet her.

Lydia's POV

I was stuck in a replayed dream, never ending.

All I saw was Rai sitting there alone drinking his tea. I couldn't touch him. I was invisible. "Rai." I looked at his figure.

"I will break free from this madness. I won't make you different any longer."

Rai's POV

I sat there on the other side of the bed and watched her sleep. "What are you dreaming about, my love?" My voice cracked.

"I don't want to lose you either." I gripped onto her hands like there's no tomorrow.

"I love you." I kissed her lips.

The next day later, she was still in the same condition.

"Master, we need to leave." Frankenstein came in the room.

"Okay." I carried Lydia in my arms and left Lukedonia.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back in the house, I carried her into our room we shared. "Please, wake up." I moved strands of hair away from her face.

Lydia's POV

"I need to wake up from this." I grabbed my hair.

I looked at his replaying self. "I won't leave you, Rai. I promise."

Rai's POV

In the house, we're going through a lot. Rael is trying to be strong about his brother's death and I, trying to think positive that she'll wake up soon.

Night time has fallen.

My heart is breaking at every second I glance at her. "I will save you." I put a marriage necklace on her that symbolizes we are married.

I was going to save her no matter what. I going to use my full on power to wake her up even if it means I die.

"Master!" Frankenstein runs into my room. "Don't do it! You're going to hurt her as well. Please, think about her too. If you die trying to bring her back, she'll blame herself for killing you." He tries to stop me.

"I know. I want her to be happy when I'm gone. I'm supposed to save everybody." I smiled sadly.

"No!" I used my power that I had left to save her.

Lydia's POV

Everywhere I see its shattering. The replaying of Rai was lagging.

"Rai…" I sighed and looked at his figure at the window. "I'm sorry. This will be the last time I'll see you." He turns to face me.

"I need to move on with my life." Lies. I want to be with him, I want him to be happy, but I can't. I need to protect him. I can't let it happen to him or Lukedonia. Seeing his face broke my heart into pieces and I broke his too. I turned to leave the room.

"Stop." I glanced back at him for one last time.

"Please, don't leave. I'll—" I had to stop him.

"No. That's my final answer to you. Goodbye."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, Rai, I found out that you have a new servant when I was gone." He turns around and nods at me.

I walked closer to him, "I'm glad you have someone when I'm gone." I looked out the window with him.

"What do you mean you're gone?" He looks at me with sadness in his eyes.

I sighed, "Like when I'm on a mission, or when I'm dead."

"But you won't die because I'll protect you." He reassures me.

"I can't let you protect me all the time, Rai. If you keep throwing your power out to save people and the land, you'll die. But everything comes with a price even if it means to die while at it."

"But Rai, I can protect myself already. All I need for you is to not use too much of your power, or don't use it yet." I grabbed his hands.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I went back inside the house. It was pitch black. I walked past the living room until I felt someone tugging my arm. I turned around to face the person, and it was Rai. "Why are you up so late?" I whispered to him.

"I wanted to see if you'll come back home." The moonlight shining on us makes me feel like a fairytale.

"How should we restart our relationship?" I asked him.

He looks down and said, "We don't. Just continued where you left me a thousand years ago. That's where I want to continued." He hugs me. It pains my heart to him say that. He puts his head on mine.

The lights turned on. We both looked to see who it was, and it was indeed Frankenstein. "Shouldn't you guys be in your rooms?" His dark aura is coming out from him.

"Well, I just got home." I still had my arms wrapped around Rai.

"Rai and I were talking when he spotted me coming inside the living room."

Frankenstein sighed heavily while rubbing his temples. "Just go to bed." He left the living room. I giggled about how irritated he was.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was out on the balcony. I heard the door slide open and I turned to see Rai.

"Out here alone?" He walks behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get some fresh air. I've been in the house for too long." I chuckled.

"You need to talk more often. But you're the silent type so I can't force you to speak if you're not comfortable with it." He puts his head on my shoulder.

"It depends." He bit my neck.

"AISH!" I turned to look at him.

"Don't do that!" I touched my neck. I was very ticklish person. He just smiles at me. It's been a long time since I've seen his smile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm scared!" I yelled loud for him to hear.

"It's okay." He grabs my hand and we jumped off.

He wraps his arms around me when we jumped off. The wind was blowing hard in our face. The way we were going down was so much pressure.

Not that long, we landed on the ground.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was lying in bed waiting for my body to feel tired, but I didn't feel tired for some reasons. So, I got up from my bed to the living room to eat food.

I made myself some ramen to eat. I was sitting on the couch watching some TV, until I felt the seat sunk down from a body pressure. I moved my eyes to see Rai sitting there with me. "I thought you were sleeping?" I asked him.

"The same question could be asked to you, too." He sits there quietly.

"Well, Rai, I couldn't sleep that's why I'm up." I told him.

"I smelled ramen that's why I'm up." I laughed at what he said.

"You're too funny even though you don't notice it yourself." I steered the fork around one time in the ramen noodles and put it up to him mouth.

"Open wide." I commanded him. He opens his mouth and eats the noodles. We would take turn eating ramen, plus we were in the middle of watching a movie.

I was trying not to knock out from watching the movie. I was bobbing my head along the way. "If you're tired then go to sleep." Rai whispers to me.

"No, I want to watch the movie." I said sleepily. I laid my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me.

I slowly was falling asleep in his arm.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning later,

"Lydia! Rai! Why are you guys sleeping here?!" Frankenstein woke me up from my sleep.

Everybody was looking at us. "How cute they are?" Takeo said sweetly.

"Tired." I groaned and turned to face Rai's chest now.

"Shh!" Rai tells everyone.

"Boss, it's young love." Tao clasps a hand on Frankenstein's shoulder.

Frankenstein sighs in irritation and left the living room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"All of the outcomes may not turn out the way we want. Trust your judgement and behavior. That is enough." It made us feel proud of his words.

"Rai, you know whenever you speak it sounds like you're making a speech." I look at him. He puts his tea cup on the table, and smashes his chest to my head. His arms wraps around my head and my muffled voice not audible to heard that much.

"I love this crazy woman." He lets go of my head and leaves the room. We all stare in awe.

My hair was messed up from his tight grip. "Lydia, what have you and Master has been up to?" Frankenstein smirks at me.

I took it as the dirty way of thinking, "I- I don't know! All I'm doing is mending our bond. That was out of nowhere, okay?! He's getting bolder…." I was flailing my arms everywhere, but at the last part I whispered it quickly while blushing, but somehow they heard me.

"You're blushing, Lydia!" Tao teases me.

"He does seem to be bolder with you." Frankenstein smirks and starts laughing.

"Ugh!?" I covered my blushing face, and I walked out of the living room.

"Ugh! Embarrassing me…! For real!?" I mumbled in the hallway.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He was laying in bed as I sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't need to rest I'm fine." He calmly said to me.

"I'm sorry, Rai. That never happened before in your whole life. I- We just don't want that to happen again." I crawled to him.

"I know how much you guys care for me. All these people in the house are for you. They care about you… They're even here to protect you." I hugged him tightly. "I'm here to protect you, too."

Rai rolls over so I was under him. "What are you doing?" I asked him with a brow arched.

"Dominating you." He said in such a straight face.

"Oh my god…!" My face was turning all red.

"Don't Rai…. You're kidding right?" I looked at him.

He leans his face closer, "You may never know." His face was so close to kiss.

Then, we heard knocking on the door. "Yes?" I yelled at the door.

"Sorry, if I hurt your ears." I apologized to Rai because he's still on top of me.

The person opens the door and it was Regis. He saw us in an intimate position. His face was really red. "O-ohh… Um- Shinwoo and them are h-here…" He turns back quickly.

"We made it awkward for him." I stared at Rai's eyes.

"Yes, we have." He agrees with me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I saw Rai holding a banana in his hand. "Why are you holding a banana?" I asked him. He struggles.

"Let me open it." I grabbed the banana out from his hand and opened it. I gave it to him after I opened it.

"You can eat it." He gestures me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I want you to get better. Now, eat it." I ate the banana. I took one glance at him and I saw him blushing. I chewed the banana off.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked him.

He turns away from me. "It's nothing." I thought about it for a little until I realized what he was thinking about.

"You dirty, Rai! Oh my gosh!" I pushed his shoulder. My face turned red too.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I rather marry you than just being girlfriend or boyfriend in this new century. Courting is much better for me to do." He shyly kissed my hand.

"You… You really want to marry me?" I smiled widely with excitement.

"Yes." He smiles. I let go of his hands and hugged him. "I love you, Rai." I squealed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I want to watch some horror movies." He said to me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because Shinwoo was saying it was 'awesome', and I wanted to try it out." He quoted 'awesome' with his fingers.

"Well… Erm… I don't like watching horror movies." I turned my head away from him.

"Why? They're only fake." He said.

"But still! I'm scared!" I whined.

"I'll protect you." He said it in a cute way.

"But I can protect myself too." I looked at him.

"Shh." He hugs me protectively, and grabs the control and changes the channel to a horror movie.

Most of the time, I was flinching in fear, or hiding my face and asking Rai about what happened.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In Frankenstein's laboratory, Rai was still coughing out blood. My heart breaks to see him in pain like this.

"Rai, you need-"

"I know you care for me, I know you want me to be better, but I can't." He looks at me with blood rushing out from his mouth.

"You're in a bad condition. You will die, and I don't want that to happen. It was hard already to live a few centuries without you, you know why? It's because I hurt you. I hurt your feelings because I was never coming back!" Tears were forming in my eyes.

"I want to save you, but won't let me to use my lifespan to save you. My father saved my mother by using his lifespan. I will do the same also. It doesn't matter if you don't like it. I will do it to save you." A few tears dropped. He gets up from the chair to hug me.

"I don't want you to die either when we're in battle, and you used your lifespan on me to save me. That's not fair for me to see." He tighten his hug.

"It's not fair for me to see you fight at times, when you tell me or Frankenstein not to help you. I'm tempted to save you, but you told us to stay back, so I have to watch you fight as I stay and little pieces of me is dying." I confessed.

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't do anything. I want to save you all." He kissed my head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was seeing flashbacks of me and Rai. "What's happening?" I closed my eyes.

Within a few seconds, everything was engulfed in flames. I closed my eyes once more with everything in black.

Rai's POV

I used most of my power and energy to save her.

"Master." Frankenstein stares at me. Blood was seeping out from my eye and mouth.

"I saved you…." Her eyes fluttered open.

Lydia's POV

I opened my eyes to see Rai bleeding from his eye and mouth. "Rai." I rose up to hug him.

"I love you." Rai kissed me.

"I love you too. I thought I would lose you." I kissed him one more.

Out from the corner of my eyes I saw Frankenstein walking away.

"I thought I'd never see you again." I told him what happened.

"I'll hold on to you as long as I can before it's gone." Rai said to me in a sad voice.

"Don't worry. I'll always be here for you." I promised him.

"But by the way, how did I get this necklace?" I asked him, touching the necklace.

"I put it on you before I saved your life." He told me.

"When are we getting marry?"

"Soon."


	21. Chapter 21

"Lydia…" I was being shook by none other than Rai.

"Hmm?" I turned to him but didn't open my eyes.

"Let's get marry." I shot up my head to see his face near me.

"Really!" I can finally be with him now.

"Yes, really." He kissed me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We told everybody who was close to us.

We had our first wedding in Lukedonia. All the nobles were invited.

Rai and I wore traditional wedding clothing. Behind the door of the altar, Rai and I stood next to each other.

The door opened up, and we walked side by side with each other. Everybody was staring at us with joy.

We walked to the top of our place. There was the Lord who would say the marriage vows and give us their blessing.

We turned to face each other. The Lord said the vows and she wrapped a red cloth around our wrist to bind them together, signaling that our bond will neverbreak.

"With a long lasting love you two will have, I give you my bless." She finishes her speech and Rai kissed me.

People were cheering for us.

"We're finally together." I grinned at him.

"Till death do us part." He kissed me again.

After the wedding, we had a big party. Everybody were talking, congratulating us, drinking, eat, etc.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Then we needed to have a wedding back home.

We did it once again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **A thousand years later:**

We grown up so much, we lived for so long, and now it's time for us to go.

We had kids, they were wonderful to see. They would run everywhere.

"Rai." I stared at him.

"Yes?" He holds my hand.

"I think it's time." He knew what I mean.

"We should tell the kids before hand." Rai nodded and I called for the kids.

"Yes, mom?" Our kids look at us.

"It's time for us to leave you. This generation is all on you. We lived for so long, it's hard to say goodbye to the world. We love you guys so much. We love you no matter what." I started to tear up.

"I hope that Frankenstein will help you out." Rai commented.

"This is our goodbye, kids. We won't forget you. We'll be watching over you." I gave them a hug and kiss.

Rai did his own goodbye to the kids.

They were crying. They left.

"We should tell Frankenstein." I told him. We also called him in.

Rai did all the talking to Frankenstein about our eternal sleep.

"If you say so Master. I…. I lived a memorable life with you and Lady Lydia. It… It hurts to say goodbye after all these years together." Frankenstein held back his years.

"I'll miss you too." I went to hug him.

We all had to give our goodbye to every Noble in Lukedonia.

Rael, Seira, and Regis all grew up. They were sad about our eternal sleep.

We laid next to each other. "I love you." I told him.

"I love you, too." He said as he wrapped his hand on mine.

"We'll meet again…"

 **The End**


End file.
